Poké Mayhem
by Ali-S.N.C
Summary: Belief is such a strong thing. Especially for a child with nothing better to do. The adults say magic has laws. Maybe they should have told have told the muggle raised this, after all you only need a single spark to start a fire. Rough Draft. Fem!Harry Goddess!Harry
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Harry wanted something, (which was unusual since when she was very young she learned to never expect or to want anything), she wanted a Pokémon. It was a desire that she would never even think of voicing but it engulfed her anyway like vines around a tree sprout.

At first, she wanted a Fire-type for warmth during the winter to cuddle up with, when they left her outside. Those bitter cold mornings when waking up with white hair, blue skin and stiff joints became commonplace.

Then it went to a Flying-type to run away with during her more wishful ideas when shadows of clouds lazily drifted across the lawn. How easy it would be to jump on their back and fly away. Fly off somewhere closer to the equator, never have to worry about having to unthawing her hands again.

Water-type for when the water jug ran out during the long periods in the closet. Reality blurred with fever dreams as visions of ruins and pain plagued her.

Grass-type when her bones felt funny and her bruises made it hard to sleep no matter how tired she was. She would have her own protector that wouldn't let anyone by her.

She's been doing something that was forbidden.

She's been listening to every episode she secretly ever since it first came out. The theme song would drift through the kitchen window down towards the flower beds. A bright, confident tune that made her smile. So during the morning gardening, before she went to school, she made sure to be extra slow in the flower beds in the back.

If she timed everything just~ right and a great deal of luck she could watch one episode through her bangs during breakfast as she stood waiting to take the plates to the sink on weekends.

She had every Pokémon memorized, differences between each species and the genders. Every pawprint and colour pattern was burned into her memory at the school library. She could pair each call wild or domesticated to the pokèmon.

She knew they were not considered normal by auntie 'Unnatural little cretins', but she still let Dudley watch the show and play the games who was perfectly normal in Auntie's eyes; she wasn't. That means she would be the perfect person to have one if they were real.

Some days in the heat when everything was blurring together like when Dudley dumped water over a classmates painting, she swore to herself that in the distance she could hear them. Or she'll see one in the distance from the corner of her eye.

Then she found a field mouse stuck in a trap (putting it in her pocket so aunt Petunia wouldn't find it, a risky manoeuvre ever since Dudley learned to aim for pockets. Via Sally Jenkins when her inhaler got punctured during a hit. Sally's tears filled him with glee the punishment not so much), she decided to keep it hidden in the cupboard since her aunt never goes in there. It was dark and filthy with spiders everywhere, no place for non-freaks to go into.

That was a long month ago since then and two weeks since school ended; the mouse made its home in an old shoe. Every night when feeding them, she talked to them. Telling her what she learnt in school or how far Bao got in the game.

"Sorry, I never apologized for putting you in here but I couldn't bear the thought of you being killed by my aunt. I brought you some more food." She whispered as she pulled out a tomato she flinched from the garden while working. Pushing the small red fruit towards the mouse, as an appeasement, which looked smaller than the fruit.

The mouse's ears were twitching at her from the corner of the shelf. It inched forward slowly before it proceeded to chew on the small orb. She counted that as a victory for her side.

She took more small fruits and vegetables for them both, over the next few days. Feeling more confident each time and anxious to get to the cupboard. It was a terrifying risk, last time she did this aunty hit her hard enough that the world went blurry for a few days, she didn't get much sleep those days either something told her not to go to bed. But seeing its cheeks puff up with food was so adorable and well worth the danger.

Hiding them in a small chest she took from Dudley's second room while cleaning out his pile of broken things. (Pirates were popular the month he got it.) He ripped off the lid in boredom since it wasn't the one he wanted, so she took it. The bagginess of her clothing comes in handy every once and a while like hiding food and paper or any assortment of small things. It was a good thing she did cause the next thing she knew, she was locked in the cupboard because Vernon screwed up a deal at work. Harry was surprised that she only got put in the cupboard he usually bats her around.

"I think I'll call you Daisy," Harry said as she passed the newly named Daisy another small carrot with leaves. Her hidden perk of thining out the rows. "You're getting much bigger now, I guess that means your growing up".

What she didn't know was that mice didn't get this big but with only cartoons and massive magical cats from her watcher (they ruled the outside keeping all other four-legged animals to their backyard) down the street as a reference of animal sizes in real life, her perception is a little wonky. Those dogs Marge brought over were something she didn't count with their gross wheezing and clear signs of inbreeding that she recognized from Bao's stories.

Running her fingers tips over the mouse her mind slowing thought what of Daisy would look like as a Pokémon. She would be a Pikachu naturally. A bright yellow-gold with ragged marking variations; like a tiger instead of smooth solid ones, black naturally. She'd have thick fur like that animal the chinchilla but it would be ok for her to go to warm weather area. It would be waterproof like an otter so she could swim. To be safe for her to go to tropical places with lots of rain.

She was stuck in there for a week with only loo breaks once every day before they finally let her out. Each day Harry thinks about what Daisy would be like as a Pokémon. She noticed she's doing that a lot lately. The next day she was pulled out to do the yard and garden work. Along with the chores that piled up, so she didn't Daisy see that had more than doubled in size during that night alone.

Harry filled her pockets with produce keeping constant vigilance for the Dursleys in case they were watching. Her chest ached with how hard her heart was beating by the end of the day. 'I'm done all my chores~' she cheered mentally to herself.

'I hope Daisy isn't too hungry' She glanced up at the sky was showing its first star already. So she waited for someone to open the back door. 'She going to be so angry at me...'

"Girl get in here, and start supper." Petunia said from inside having opened the door, face looking like she was sucking on a lemon. "You better not burn anything you hear me".

"Yes, Aunt Petunia". She said as she rushed to the kitchen dodging Dudley's leg that swung out. After making a roast ham and five different sides and a three layer chocolate fudge cake for dessert. She stood in the kitchen staring at the counter as the sounds of them eating caused her stomach to clench to remind her that it was empty. Harry cleaned the dishes and was given the scraps on a paper plate. Pushed into the closet the door was swiftly snapped closed behind her.

Hearing the telly raise in volume she emptied her pockets of produce into the chest. Then the leftovers and the napkin filled with serving of supper she took before placing the food on the plate. Whispering out "Daisy... I have supper."

Not hearing any squeaks in reply even though she could see her breathing along with ear twitching as she laid behind the chest. "I'm sorry Daisy, I didn't mean to leave you in here. I promise to try my hardest not to do it again".

 _"Promise?"_ Harry heard squeaking she liked to think she could understand what Daisy was saying.

"I promise." Daisy moved from behind the box and into the dim light. "Woah, Daisy soon cats won't be able to chase you, you will be the ones chasing them". Harry felt a warm pressure pushing a smile on her face. Shaking her head as she scrunched her eyes to adjust to the dark. "Anyway, I got us a feast". Harry placed the plate down making sure it was covered with the napkin. "Ta-dah! A feast that fits in with those with a wonderful companion". She flicked up the napkin with a flourish with a cheerful whisper.

 _"All that for us!"_ Squeaked Daisy as Harry passed Daisy a piece of ham. _"I never saw so much."_

"Yep all for us, let's eat before it gets cold". Smiled Harry as they dug in.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

(The next Morning)

"Girl, this place better be spotless by the time we come back you hear me". Petunia scowled down her nose. "We're having guests tonight. So make a perfect dinner, and don't you dare break any of my chinaware you hear. I want a crown of lamb and make sure the ends aren't burnt. And duck too make sure the skin is extra crispy."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia". Harry said keeping her face down so they wouldn't see her smile. She got the whole house only with Daisy how great was that. Waiting until the car pulled away, she rushed to her room. "Daisy! You can come out now. They're going to be gone tell this evening, it takes a while to get suits to fit them."

Out jumped a large dirty blonde mouse. Stretching out her limbs Daisy started to sniff about. "You can wander around but I need to prepare supper, k?"

The next two hours were filled with food preparation and then the two eating whatever good leftovers were in the fridge were for a late lunch. Instead of throwing them out like Petunia wanted her to do.

"Supper is in the oven in a low heat for the lamb and the duck was marinating, the sorbet is in the freezer, the fruit is sliced and soaking for the parfait. The pie just has to be assembled and baked in the pastry after it rests.

"Daisy, I'm going outside do you want to come?" Harry called out taking off the apron. 'I will have to do the dishes after I plate the food.'

Thwap*-*Thwap*Thwap* Looking at the back door, there was Daisy with a paw on the window. Looking at her with- what are you waiting for?- in her eyes.

Opening up the door Daisy bounded for the tomato plants. "Don't leave any remains I don't want someone from Petunia's clubs to notice chew marks on anything." Harry kneeled down between the row and started to weed with the extreme speed that came with years of practice.

(Daisy's Pov)

 _I was ravenous it seemed no matter how much I ate lately if I was awake I needed to eat._

 _Seeing my human pulling up plants roots and all. I finished eating the rest of my tomato, before walking over to the pile. "Hey, can I eat these?"_

"The dandelions? Sure there's nothing on them." _She's smiling at me with a nod._

 _My human is smart, she can understand what I'm saying, unlike others. Grabbing the flowers I started blossom down they were a bit bitter but tasty none the less. I never ate so well in my life, but with her I get everything. I even had meat, that's not from insects. I still haven't finished destroying the colourful eight-legged one's colony in the nest. They were invaders hissing out murderous thing in the night._

 _'They think they can hurt my human, do they? Well, I think I should do something about that.'_

 _Watching her water the front lawn with the not snake she called a hose, I came to the conclusion I needed to clean the nest out it was filthy. Every movement showed red bumps and even more inflamed skin. They would be gone by the evening but it mattered not to Daisy. She felt a crackling heat fill her at the thought of her human being hurt while she was around._

 _I climbed the steps and through the open door wiping my feet off at the door like she taught me. Then padded across the floor and under the table. I tried to nose open the door -did not work-, hmmm... aha! Grabbing the edge with my paws I stood on my hind legs and pulled. *creeek* It worked! Why I never thought of doing that with my paws before I'll never know. Balancing on my back feet I reached up and pulled myself on top of the bed._

"Daisy what are you doing?" _I looked back seeing my human with her head tilted to the side smelling like cut grass and a greasy machine._

 _"I going to clean out the nest, you can help if you want." I jumped up and continued pushing out stuff._

"Clean…out, that's a great idea. Maybe I can make more room for us."

 _I nodded my head, good with the two of us it goes much easier. I started by devouring any bugs that appeared as she moved stuff. They think they can try to bite my human, yeah right!_

(Harry's Pov)

I flattened then moved out all the boxes to the living room (nothing was in them, heck they didn't even have any of this stuff anymore). Threw away Daisy's old shoe nest (It's partner a long gone victim to Ripper) now that she was too big. Grabbing the bedding I placed it at the back door, it needed a heavy duty scrub a long time ago once that was done maybe I can stuff it with something.

There was so much dirt in there it was surprising that we didn't find sentient dust bunnies. Altho Daisy was attacking (with gusto) plenty of spiders that were colours I didn't even know they came in. They could be tropical.

Thwap!* *rashhh!* *THUNK!*

"Daisy! Are you alright!?" I ran back to the closet, only to see a plank corner sticking out.

 _"There more room, stupid wall was in the way"._ Daisy squeaked out from the other side dust drifting out. Small holes chewed through two of the corners.

I was gaping, a fake wall made out of plywood to a whole room. I guess I never thought about it but this was the only closet on the floor it had to be bigger. Pulling the light's line that was hidden, it illuminated the whole area. It was caked with dust, dirt and webs. A trio of coat hooks hung underneath a footlong shelf adjacent to the hallway. I could see it was in a short L shape that followed the basement stairs just behind the pantry.

"Ready to do this?" I asked looking down, I swore I saw Daisy nod her head.

(7:00 pm)(General Pov)

They did it. Not only did they clean the cupboard but the rest of the house too. Harry now has a cleaned and re-stuffed bed but Daisy had her own pillow to now. (Both done with old sheets) The old false wall was now their box spring it was wedged on the sloped wall under the shelf. Its held up by plastic crates that were shoved at the back.

You had to climb in there to see that it was larger. Since the cleaning supplies hid the opening meaning that none of the Dursley family could see. She made sure to write this day's achievement on the wall.

The dinner was ready, so were desserts. Harry made sure to grab a plate for the two of them and refilled the water jug, knowing they wouldn't get leftovers. It was waiting on the bed shelf. Harry did one last check, perfect.

They were home. Petunia squinted at everything, she even had the nerve to rub her fingers on surfaces. "Good enough, take some fruit and go to your cupboard. No noise, they'll be here in an hour."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Moving quickly before she changes her mind and kicks her outside. As the night progressed, the guests came and left. Two figures were having their own party in silence on the other side of the wall.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

(One Week Later)

"Get up! Get up!" Petunia knuckles snapped on the door "I'm having guests over and I don't need you stinking up the house".

Harry woke with a start. "Yes Aunt Petunia, I'll be out in a minute." Pulling on her shoes she shook Daisy awake. "Get in my shirt, we're leaving the house for the day."

 _"Where are we going?"_

"The school fields. There's a water park across the fence." Daisy climbed under her outer shirt, with the speed of a cat soaked with cold water, if there was water there was the chance they could wash up. Making sure Daisy's not going to fall out Harry left the house and neighbourhood at a full run. No way was she letting Dudley and his gang catch her. "You can come out now Daisy, Dudley and his cronies won't be stupid enough come anywhere near the school, there's always policemen watching around here".

Daisy's head popped out the top of her shirt. It dawned on her that Daisy was huge. Now a little over a foot in length, her tail was much wider and stood up when she walked. She felt over 10 pounds which made her heavier than a small cat. Jumping out to walk beside her, Harry could tell that Daisy's fur was lighter in colour. In the two months, she has turned from a dark brown to a yellow blonde.

"Hey freak, did you really think I'd let you go that easy did you?" Dudley called from behind her. She felt dread coil into a rock in her belly when laughter of his gang met her ears.

'No way.' Her head shot up noticing she was surrounded. 'When did they get here?'

"What is that thing, a giant rat!?" Malcom yelled.

"Who cares if it's the Freaks it's fair game." Dudley snorted.

A sharp pain lanced her forehead, Harry went down. Wet warmth coated her face. 'Everything was blurry...why couldn't she see normally?'

"Good throw Piers. Now grab that rat." Gordon laughed.

"No! Leave her alone, Dudley you dumb whale!" Harry hollered white-hot anger crackle in her chest, eyes blurred she kicked out at the closest blur causing a groan of pain. Then she was pinned down right under the shoulder blades, her face stung from the hits they took. Her ribs felt like they were being flattened. Something squeezed around my neck why is everything dark? She had to keep hitting back.

"Shut up you Freak, should have hit her harder Piers". Dudley sneered.

"I hit her with two sharp rocks, what more do you want."

"OW! That stupid rodent bite me!" Dennis shrieked. "Damn animal!"

Harry heard a high-pitched squeak and thump. She started to thrash she bite something near her face. She heard a scream as whatever it was pulled away.

Someone slammed their fist into her skull making her head bounced on the ground. Then nothing.

 _(Daisy's Pov)_

' _These stupid humans are hurting my girl I had to get them off her'. The weaselly looking one got my teeth into his leg. Only to get kicked towards a tree. I flipped onto my feet and bolted towards them, no way was I going down so easily._

 _"Let my girl go!" I felt and saw bright heat leave me in thin threads. It struck the three small ones, they went sprawling across the field. I charged at the fat one that reminded me of a river rat. Feeling that warmth around me I slammed myself into the rat's side. He was twitching as he collapsed with an earth-shaking thud. Seeing the last one try to run I headbutted him in the back of the legs forcing his face into the ground. None of them got up. Perfect._

 _Quicky moving towards my girl, ears twitching at the strange whistling wheeze that she made whenever she exhaled. Pushing on her cheek that was purple, no noise._

 _I yelled at her, pushed her on to her side by the hip. She wouldn't wake-up; what did she say; pole-ice men help people? Well, my person needs help! Running out of the park, couldn't see anyone. Keep going, there!_

 _I jumped and grabbed what he held in his hand with my teeth I felt my tail snag something mid-jump. I heard them following me, as I made my way back to her side I collapse. My lungs ached from all that running, at less those other five are still down._

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 _(Police's Pov) (Let's call them Jerry and Ian)_

"What the hell!" Jerry yelled something yanked his hat off and the phone from his hands, forcing him to take a step to steady himself. He looked up to see a yellow…yellow something looking back before running back down the street.

"Did I just see a Pikachu steal your cell phone!?" Ian yelped.

Whipping around he saw the new rookie holding the coffee. "I don't care what it was, just follow the blasted damn thing." He barked as he ran after the phone thief. Ian quickly outpaced him, with his beanpole legs.

"Sir, its headed for the elementary school". Ian reported through his walkie-talkie. Ian picked up speed, getting through the fence right after it. "Shit! Call an ambulance, there are kids here."

Feeling something pulling his pants he jumped. "H-hey their little fella." Reaching down to rub its head with a shaking hand. "Were you leading us here?"

His leg being pulled towards the centre. "What are you-" He stopped seeing the dark bruises around the girl's neck and the puddle of dark blood staining the grass around her head like a macabre halo. Cold dread slipping down his back, he glanced at the larger children. Unconscious but no marks. "Oh god...It's going to be okay. It'll be alright."

"Pika pi..." He spared a glance at the yellow mouse exhausted and visibly scruffed up laying down beside the bloodied girl's arm. Head lifted to stare at him.

He checked her pulse, faint but still there. "She going to be fine; I can hear the sirens of the ambulance their just down the block, you did well in protecting her". He watched it lay its head down on the girl's hand.

Ian grabbed the Pokémon as the medics secured and stabilized the girl. It struggled to weak from running to do anything but make the hair on his arm stand straight. He watched the five boys were put into a van to the station. They were just unconscious until a few minutes ago. "Ian! Ian! Snap out of it rookie."

"Jerry?" He looked over when did he get his hat back? Wasn't he holding it?

"Ian, we need to get your statement at the station."

"Can we go to the hospital afterwards? I have to give back the girls ummm pet".

"Sure kid." Jerry sighed to tired to complain about the yellow mouse. "Let's get this over with."

He went through telling them everything, from chasing after the Pikachu. To it pulling his pant leg towards the girl and the status of the knocked out boys. Of how they woke up and could not move for a few seconds, and blood covered nails that matched scratches on the victim.

He sat in the uncomfortable plastic seat, waiting for the all clear to come out. It was odd being the one making a statement. Everything felt hazy, every tick on that clock was a lifetime. How could this happen? Time passed slowly. Or was it quickly? Every blink seemed to show a different picture.

Everyone was fascinated by the yellow creature. All he could tell them it belonged to the Jane Doe. They finally left for the hospital, Pokémon secured in his arm.

A tired woman came out "I'm Dr. Mary Markson, are you here for the Jane Doe?"

He blinked when he noticed Jerry beside him. "How is she? When can we see her? Is she awake?"

"She's stable but groggy. You're able to go and see her, I'll take you up to the children's ward." She motioned us to follow her down the halls the beeping made Ian twitch. He despised hospitals.

"Her most recent injuries are stable: Hairline fractures on the frontal bone above the right eye. Six stitches beside her left eye. Cracked ribs 3-5 and serious bruising on 4-7. Major bruising around the neck. Her voice box is right underneath it, I won't be surprised if she can't talk above a whisper for the next few weeks. There are also other things about our Jane Doe that I must speak with you of you about." She walked in front of them as they stepped out of the elevator. "Here she is, maybe one of you can make her talk she refused to reply to any of us only asked for a daisy."

Ian walked in and felt his heartbreak. He knew what the doctor wanted to talk about now. There swamped in blankets on a bed too big for her, sat a girl with bird bones, the spotted skin tight on her arms and shoulders. Bandages covered her forehead along with the right portion of her face leaving her green eye to peak beyond the wraps. Abuse and Neglect. Pulling on a smile he whispered. "Hey, there's someone here to see you."

The girl's eyes widened then brighten "Daisy?" not really focused on anything.

The Pokémon Wriggled out of his grip and jumped onto the bed. "Pika-pika pi-pika pika-chu~." It seemed to babble as it hugged her with its small arms.

She sniffled as she tried to rub her eye. "I'm sorry too, Are you o.k I heard you get kicked into a tree." She pulled the now named Daisy closer.

"Pika-pi Pikachu~ Pi-pi-pi pi-chu ka-chu."

"That's good, I guess I should." The girl looked up at them. "Thank-you for bringing Daisy. She said you needed to talk to me?"

Jerry cleared his throat as he turned on the recorder. "Yes, I'll start with the simple things. Can you tell us your name?"

"Harry Potter, sir."

"Just Harry Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

"When is your birthday?"

"July, 31."

"Do you know the people who attacked you?"

"My cousin Dudley and his gang."

"Do you live with him?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you know how long?"

"Since I was left on their doorstep in November after my first birthday."

"On their doorstep?"

"That's what they say."

"Have you ever been to a doctor?"

"No sir, this is the first time."

"Do you go to school?"

"When I'm allowed out of my cupboard."

"Cupboard?"

"M-hm its were me and Daisy sleep."

This went on for a half an hour. The questions getting more detailed and longer as they went on. The medication making Harry not care if she got in trouble with Aunt Petunia.

"Thank-you, that's all for now." Jerry stood up from his seat and left.

Seeing Mary standing there. "What do you need to say." He knew it's not going to be good he called in the names.

"Can I be blunt Jerry? I am surprised she is alive, she's one of the most severe cases of malnutrition I have ever seen. Not only that roughly half of all bones in her body has some type of damage to it. Her arms both have multiple unset healed breaks." Throwing herself into a chair Mary continued. "Her legs are in worse condition I never saw so many cracks in one person before, it was like looking at a skeleton jigsaw puzzle!"

"Her palms have completely covered in old burns. There are signs of blunt force trauma at the back of her head along with nerve damage to her eyes. I can't even count how many bruises and scars litter her body!"

"It looks like someone took a knife to her face! I don't even want to remember the number of slices we had to close on her face. Then there was that tarry substance covering her face." Mary rubbed her hair and take deep breathes. "I'm sorry, I just- I just needed to rant at someone. Please tell me you have someone, to arrest these bastards."

"Yep, got them as Mrs Dursley was greeting the club members for her son. Got Mr Dursley with assault of an officer and resisting arrest when he came home from work not too long ago. Nice to know one's already in a cell."

"That's good I'll feel better when those monsters are behind bars. Poor kid, I was just with my boss we're going to have to transfer her to London. We're just too a small hospital, we don't have the equipment for a long-term patient. Especially one who'll need multiple surgeries and rehabilitation". She sighed glancing through the glass wall, freezing transfixed. "Is that a Pokémon?"

"I guess, that's what Ian says it is anyway. Whatever that is it led us to the scene". Rubbing off the sweat on his neck. "I'll tell Ian, the rookie got himself attached".

"Don't we all?" Mary replied as he walked through the door. 'I'm going have to make some calls. What's the protocol on Pokémon?'

"Let's say unique service animal."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 _(Harry's Pov)_

The man who asked questions was back. I guess it was time for them to leave, it was dark out after all. Waving goodbye I laid-back I never talked to another person so much in my life. It was nice but made me sleepy.

"Hey, I'm just here to change the bag sweetie." I blinked when did I fall asleep. A lady with pretty brown curls stood by. "How are you feeling?"

"Better...am I going back to the Dursleys?" It was like that all the time. Someone came, took me, then before the next day came I was back in my cupboard.

"No, you are not. So don't worry about that." She rubbed my arm. My eyelids felt like they had weights taped to them. "All you have to worry about now is resting and getting better sweetheart."

"Harry its time to get up." I scrunched my eyes at the light. What an unusual sensation. "Time to eat."

"Where am I? Where is Daisy?" This is not the room I fell asleep in last night.

"A drunkard named Marge somehow got up here, let her dog lose. It slammed into your door which cracked it." The nurse had lighter brown hair like honey that was in short half curls. "Daisy knocked them both back and is in the bathroom get the smell of dog slobber off of herself. She's quite the star in this hospital."

"Oh... Okay, what time is it?" Harry asked sitting up, she never liked Marge or her dogs anyway.

"It is 2:00 pm and time for lunch." She said as she placed two trays in front of her. "One for you and another for Daisy. After washing up, it should be time to transfer you to London."

"London?"

"Yep normally we would need your guardians' consent, but since we can't find any legal papers with the Dursley's we don't have too." The nurse smiled as she left. She has videos to upload.

Harry knew there was more to it but she couldn't bring herself to care. The farther away from them the better. Hearing a door open she looked over, her brain froze. A Pikachu. Why was there a there a- "Daisy?"

 _"Pika pi!" (You're Awake!)_ The Pikachu ran over and jumped into her lap. _"Pi pi pika pi chu. Pika pika chu pi pika cha~". (You've been sleeping forever. Thought you'd never get up.)_

Harry apologized as she hugged her. "Sorry for making you worry." Harry pulled back confused. "I wasn't much help in the fight yesterday, but how did you change into a Pikachu anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Last Time On Pokè Mayhem

Harry apologized in a whisper as she hugged her. "Sorry for making you worry." Harry pulled back confused. "I wasn't much help in the fight yesterday, but how did you change into a Pikachu anyway?"

(Daisy's Pov)

 _"You changed me or at least I think you did"._ I squeaked " _I used to live day to day controlled by instinct. A scavenger, with little thought beyond survival. Eating through anything I could get my teeth on; then I was captured by my own mindless hunger."_ I thought back to those dark days when even my own kind would be eaten given the chance. _"You appeared and saved me, the days went on until one morning I woke up and I could think."_

"How could I have changed you? I'm just Harry". Her voice a permanent whisper.

 _"No! You are not, you're my girl, you're my human, not just Harry."_ Determinationpowered my words. _" You have an ability in you that can change things into something amazing. You are special."_

"How though, I just thought of what you would look and be like as a Pokémon..." She trailed off. "I did let myself admit that I wanted a Pokémon. I wanted a friend, then I found you that day in the cage." Harry admitted her desire. "It's not the first time something weird occurred. I appeared on the school roof once, I wanted to get away from Dudley…" She started to mutter to herself.

 _I laid down beside her hip. She seemed to need to work things out herself. It hurts to think of what I use to be. But by the day it's getting harder to remember and easier to forget: I once was just a mouse and not always a Pikachu. I know one day soon I won't remember. I will except that when it happens._

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

(Harry's Pov)

I felt funny, my chest did anyway like my heart was replaced with a hummingbird. 'I created a pokemon, a whole new species. But how, it was just like magic... Magic! Of course, that had to be it. It explains all the stuff happening around me. Like my teacher's hair turning blue or growing my hair out when Petunia gave me a crew cut. Shrinking that hideous lime green sweater she tried to force me in. Or that dream about a flying motorcycle.

Thinking of the motorcycle made her think of warm eyes and bark-like laughter. It also made her incredibly sad.

"If I can make Daisy, why can't I make others?" Harry was enlightened. The pokemon world needed to be created, and what better way than magic? "That's what I'll do if I can't go to the Pokémon world for an adventure. Then I'll be the person to bring the Pokémon world and adventures here to the world". Harry daydreamed about what she would do. Start at the beginning of course.

Knocking soon shook her from her thoughts. Looking up she saw the smiling face of Mary. "Ready to go on an adventure?".

"Always." She hoped it wasn't by a car, she had no clothes but a hospital gown. Which she could tell would not be very good protection against hot car buckles. "How are we going?"

"We're flying." Next thing I was strapped into a helicopter seat, that's flying at incredible speeds towards London. I had to put ear muffs on Pikachu and myself because it was so loud. Dr Markson was beside us saying we would be there in 15 minutes.

This was great, flying was amazing and she was farther than she ever was from the Dursley family. Something cold, moist and sticky tried to cling on to me before I felt it ooze off. It seemed to have sapped all the energy out of my legs and my emotions.

My felt chest like it was squeezing and it sounded like my heart was between my ears. 'What if they don't let Daisy and me in. Or give Daisy away to some rich person and send me away to be experimented on. What if they send me back to the Dursleys.'

"It's going to be o.k Harry breathe. That's it: nice and easy, a little slower that's better. No one going to hurt you, either of you." Mary rubbed my back. "You two will be staying here until you're better and we can find out who is originally supposed to take care of you".

"S-sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." My body is shaking, and I force my body to uncurl from around Daisy. Showing weakness in front of strangers was bad.

"Nothing is wrong, it's a natural reaction." Mary soothed her worries.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

(General Pov)

The helicopter bounced once as it begins its descent to the roof, waiting by the doors was a duo in medical uniforms. Once the blades stopped spinning, one pushed a wheelchair to the doors. He had short black hair and grey eyes. "Hello my name is Jack Nicholas and you must be Dr Mary Markson." He shook Dr Markson hand then turned towards Harry. "You must be our new patient Harry and her friend Daisy."

Harry nodded when he said her name. As they went inside the elevator she waved goodbye at the pilots. She was tired.

"Ok Harry we have to get you registered then we'll be taking you upstairs to the ward you'll be staying in for your stay," Mary said as she walked beside her chair.

"Alright. What do I have to do?" Looking up at the trio of adults.

"Just answer a few questions and get a wristband." Dr Nicolas answered while holding a file. "Full name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Is it short for anything?" Nicolas glanced up from the file.

"I don't know sir." Harry shrugged lots a people ask her that.

"Alright. Day of birth and how old are you?"

"July 31 and I'm nine years old."

"Thank-you. Now if you can hold out your hand." Nicholas pulled out a shiny blank strip and a wooden stamp, wrapping the stip around her wrist he pressed the block leaving behind a metallic snowflake.

"Nicholas is going to your doctor now. I need to make sure everything is in here then I'm going." Mary said as stepped away. She gave a small smile as her eyes took on an extra shine.

"O.k ". Harry took a deep breath as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Let's get everything together shall we Dr Markson," Dr Nicholas walked up to Mary. Motioning to the other adult he explained. "Julia will take you up to your room now".

Julia took control of the wheelchair directing her through the hall towards a new trio of elevators. "Your on the seventh level which is called the forest floor. You have a view of the Thames and your room is in Deer Hall. Deer Hall is to the right of the elevators and then a left at the desks." As she spoke, Harry felt herself relaxing.

The highly freckled nurse pushed the upturned arrow closest to the centre elevator. "In the centre of the hospital, there's a large courtyard. That you can go to tomorrow if the doctor gives the okay. There's usually quite a bit of play equipment out there in the afternoons." Julia turned the chair and backed into the elevator as they opened.

"The elevators to get to our floor's hall are called the violet moons. Each group of elevators has its own name after the visible sky." Passing the third floor Julia supplied. "School starts in a month and a half it's on the third floor along with the music room, gymnasium and other school facilities. It's called the Oasis floor. Each floor that has residency on it has an activity room."

The door chimed opened. The floors were covered with very light green leaves. The top quarter of the walls and ceiling was covered with autumn coloured leaves. Middle of the ceiling she could see something reflecting light it was also on the posts, between the rails and on the floor trim. The reception desk was in front of a giant soft yellow geometric sun. The cabinets all had pastel coloured mandalas and scroll designs.

Going further down she could hear the low sound of telly shows playing in various rooms mixed in with family chatter.

"Here we are Room #12, you have a roommate he's a few years younger than you. You'll meet him before supper which is at five O'clock". Julia informed her as she helped her into her bed. "Another nurse will be here in a short while to hook you up to the monitor and IV."

"Thank-you," Harry said as she walked out.

 _" Pika? (Explore?)"_

"Only around the room and stay in the other bed." Harry swung her legs off the side of the bed, going towards the window. "Huh, the Thames is cleaner than I thought." Looking down she was surprised in the dim light to see the hospital surrounded by trees and small fields, she never saw so many trees before. There were garden plots jammed with plants and it seemed most of those trees were fruit trees. There was a brick courtyard with drawings all over it. Raised flower beds where she guessed the doors were. Pressing her forehead against the window she could make out a path with tiered flowerbeds wrapping along the sides past the corners.

"Harry?" The aforementioned person jumped slightly then turned around to see Julia and a blond curly haired guy pushing a trolley. "If you lay on the bed, we'll get started." She started to lay tubes out and turning on a machine.

"What's that?" Watching as she hanged an iv bag on what looks like a coat rack with a box around the middle.

"This is an infusion pump for injecting fluids into you every few minutes," she said as the pump beeped. "Could you tell me if you're right or left-handed."

"Right-handed."

"Ok, I'm going to put it to your left so that way it's easier when you're eating or drinking. After I'm done Malcolm here has to take some blood samples." She said as she tied an elastic around Harry's Forearm and pushing on some of her veins.

"O.k," Harry said squeezing her right fist.

"This is going to hurt a little bit. So I need your help by staying as still as possible." Harry felt a sting and watched her connect a syringe by a small tube. "Can you feel any pain?" Julia spoke as she pulled out the needle from the tubing.

"No, just cold," Harry said as Julia pushed the syringe down injecting the saline into her veins. She could feel the other nurse wrap something around her other upper arm.

"That's normal it should go away soon." Proceeding to clip the iv bag to the catheter by a long clear tube. Her hand had tape in multiple places along with gauze bracing the catheter and cotton ball on top of the entry point.

"Harry I need you to squeeze Julia's hand for me when I tell you," Malcolm said as he swabbed the joint on her elbow. "And squeeze, squeeze, squeeze. Almost done. There you go, you are very brave, now we just need to fill up these test tubes." He said as he popped the second tube on a few seconds later.

"Is it supposed to be that dark?" Harry asked. "My nosebleeds aren't that dark".

"Yep, lots of people even adults are surprised it so dark too," Malcolm said as he disconnected the last tube. "And we are done." Pushing a cotton swab to the hole. "Can you keep the pressure on that for a few seconds." He cut a strip of tape off the roll. "Thank-you, you did a great job".

Malcolm dropped the needles in a bright yellow container and the vials in a rack. Before writing on a chart at the end of the bed. Julia took the trolley with a wave goodbye.

"Well, I should introduce my self. My names Malcolm as you now know. I am one of the three-morning nurses of deer hall. You met Julia already and Matilda is with your roommate. You'll meet your night nurses after supper time. Which starts at Five in case no one told you." Malcolm pointed at the clock.

"You have your own telly and radio. The channels pamphlet should be in your nightstand drawer. The call button is on the right side, use it for emergencies. It looks like a bell with broken circles around it." He explained some of the things glancing at a small box on his belt. "Dr Nicholas will be here shortly to tell you what's happening." He informed before leaving, after making sure I understood.

Harry leaned over the side of the bed. "Daisy?" Nothing, getting up she made sure to grab the pump. "Daisy? Where are you?" Looking behind the couch. Nope.

tap* *tap* *tap*

"Daisy? How did you get in there?" Harry wobbled towards the bathroom. Why did her legs hurt so much? They never use to. Where the light noise was coming from.

tap* *tap* *tap*

Opening the door out came a damp Pikachu. Behind her was a full sink with a single toothbrush and paste.

"Wha-?"

 _"Pika chu pika pi." ("I fell in the sink")._ Daisy walked passed leaving wet paw prints behind. She jumped on our bed and proceeded to comb through her fur. _"Pika~chu pi pika pi chu pika pika chu". (There's only a toilet and sink and we need toothbrushes.)_

"Did you remember to flush?" Noticing a soap bubble stuck to the back of her head. She felt the urge to pop it.

 _"Pika". ("Yeah")._ Nodding her head in confirmation. _Pikapi pi Pikachu pichu pipi chu ("We need a bath, we still smell like the cupboard")._

"Do we? I can't smell anything. It has been a while since we bathed, so I'll believe you." Harry sniffed at her hair. "Yeah never mind my hair is gross."

"Pika-pi!" ("Hello!") Daisy waved toward the door. "Pipi pikapi pichu pikachu?" ("Are you are roommates?")

Harry looked over there; at the door from her bed, was two boys with short hair the taller one had mousy hair colour. Behind them was a woman that had the same hair colour as the one in the wheelchair. The smallest one was in a wheelchair with a full leg cast, had light blond hair. What were they staring at?

"Pi-Pi-Pikachu!" The younger one yelped pointing at Daisy. Oh never mind. "Is that a real Pikachu?!"

"Uh-huh her names Daisy. She's my best friend. She asked if your our roommates and hello."

"Only I am; my name is Dennis, Dennis Creevy I'm seven years old, this my big brother Colin he's eight and my mom."

"I'm Harry Potter and I am nine." She croaked out throat stinging.

"Colin stop staring, and say hi." Dennis elbowed his brother. Rolling into the room towards the bed across from her.

"How is that possible?! Pokemon are not real?!" Dennis covered his face with his hands when his mom blurted the words out.

"Moooom your supposed to say hello. Not that..." Dennis hopped on one foot to the bedside and pulled himself up. "Brother stop staring it's rude."

"What do you mean possible? Anything is possible and of course, Pokémon are real. Daisy is proof isn't she?"

"But it's a Pokémon~... Where did it come from?" Dennis' mom seemed to whimper and demand at the same time.

Well~... Pokémon are hatched from eggs, Pikachu is a mouse pokèmon. Who is the evolution of Pichu, a baby pokèmon? So Daisy came from a baby mouse."

"That's not what I mean." There Mom's face flushed red from embarrassment and her arms crossed over her chest. "It's a large animal why hasn't anybody found one before."

"I just found Daisy one day and that's all I really know". Harry said bluntly since it was the truth or partly.

Colin seemed to have rebooted with that sentence. If that noise he made at the back of his throat was any indication.

"I guess... people have found new species every day. Sorry about that I was shocked and my brain froze. My name as is Agatha and I hope you and my sons become friends in the week my Dennis is here." She stuck out her hand. "I didn't expect to find my sons' obsession sharing a room."

"I hope we can become friends too." Harry clasped hands with her with a smile.

"Can I a picture! I mean if that's okay with Ummm Daisy and you." Dennis blurted out, his eyes seemed to have stars in them. He pulled out a camera from his bag. "Oh please please pleeeease."

"I guess so Daisy seems fine with it."

Harry chatted with them until Colin left and Dennis fell asleep from the pain medication.

Harry's eyes started to slip until the last waking moment was Daisy curling up under her arm beside her rib cage.

"Harry, you need to wake up,"

Harry opened her eyes to stare at the doctor before her. "W-who?"

"It's me, Dr Nicholas, remember." He said as he sat down on a chair. Harry nods as her brain clears up the fog of sleep. "I guess you have a lot of questions and you probably didn't get any answers yet."

Harry watched him comb through with his hand. "I guess I should start with where you are. You're at Aisling hospital for children. The main hospital is a permanent and part-time residency for ill kids. We also deal with emergencies, outpatients, house calls and particular cases."

He unfolded a map pointing at a circle in the top centre of a large green patch. "As you see we are on the Thames river. The hospital area itself is seven floors high. Floor seven is the last medical floor. With three floors above for offices and meeting rooms labelled by E1-E3. Then there are three basement floors for emergency It is in the shape similar to a hexagon with two sides inverted." Dr Nicholas flipped the map over that showed the hospital in a top and side view.

"The other floor names are forest, plains, mountain, river, sea, tundra and oasis and Floor M1-M3. Forest is the smallest floor by rooms with forty-eight rooms. Everyone on this floor lives here full time except Dennis who accidentally vanished his Tibia. Their parents live at the northern end of the lot." He pointed to a patch of semi circles against a creek.

"That means I live here too?"

"Yes, it does."

"What's wrong with me?"

Nicholas sighed. "Beyond what you were subjected to at the Dursley's house. Which we are addressing since you came to here. You have to stay off your legs until we get you a pair of leg braces. I can't stress this enough no walking till then."

"What's wrong with them, is that why they hurt sometimes?"

"You have various legs breaks that never healed over completely. The bone between the breaks is extremely soft much like cartilage in your ears. All the moving you were made to do never let them heal completely and harden. It's also in your upper left arm and right forearm. It is an easy fix it just takes a lot of time." He explained bluntly.

"There's also the internalized problems. We don't know what it is, but your body's internal cells seem to be in a constant state of fluctuation or change. You developed a second nervous system and it's responding to stimulation but we don't know the source. You have full sized extra organs. Your metabolism seems to change at an extreme rate which is why you have two iv bags connected, one filled with nutrients for the sudden acceleration. Your heartbeat suddenly drops even when you are awake, but it doesn't seem to cause you ill effects at the moment. "

"Am I an alien? Maybe I just look human."

"No no, not at all. You are perfectly human." Nicholas waved away Harry's panicked look. "That is another thing we found out who your parents are. Which will be explained when your family's executor comes tomorrow. Along with any procedures, the hospital has to do. For now, you need to stay off your legs if you have to use the bathroom push the call button."

"O.k...My parents weren't drunkards at all were they". She didn't have to ask, not really. She could feel it in her very core. 'Petunia always got a gleeful look in her eyes when she said that.'

"No, they weren't if anything they were the complete opposite." He answered as he stepped out. Leaving her to digest the info in peace.

She felt numb much like when Dudley locked her outside during a snowstorm when she was three. Or after scrubbing the floors past the point of pain. Tears dropped from her eyes, she couldn't stop them no matter how hard she rubbed. A tissue appeared in front of her face. "Thanks, Daisy."

Harry ate even if she didn't taste it. She did have to get a nurse to take her to the bathroom to wash up. Which will always be embarrassing. They got new toothbrushes and a hospital gown to wear that snapped up on the left side and the nape of the neck (It looked like a really twirly dress). She didn't even notice when Dennis came back. All she could think was 'My parents were not drunks.' and 'What else is a lie?' She had a rough night's sleep.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The next day

Harry's eyes blinked at the light and the noise of the hospital. 'Where am I? Oh yeah, …hospital right. Sitting up and pulling the blanket off revealing Daisy. Looking across from her was Dennis sprawled out like a starfish. Hearing a trolley rolling down the hall with stops she guessed it was breakfast time. Looking over the pamphlet for the t.v.

"Think we should watch the news?" Pokemon wasn't on at the moment.

 _"Pika." ("Yeah.")_

Grabbing the remote from the drawer she switched it on.

-Good morning, It's going to be a sunny day for everyone. Later in the day temperatures will reach the mid-twenties across the board, with the chance of low thirties at noon. In the late afternoon, there's a chance of a light drizzle starting in northern Scotland. It will drift past to lower England by this evening.-

"I wonder if they'll let us outside later? The weather is nice enough." Harry wondered out loud as she flicked through channels.

-In other news a video that is catching the country's attention. It was sent anonymously to various news stations two days ago. Of what it seems to be a Pikachu from a popular children's show called Pokèmon. It looks to be filmed in a hospital as you can tell from the surroundings. Now I don't know about you but my kids are glued to the television when this show comes on. So I find it hard to believe that a cartoon animal is real.-

-Yes, but the proof is right on the screen. That this animal is no longer just a cartoon. The thing that I want to know is; what did you call it, Pikachu is doing in a hospital. Who does it belong to? Because you can clearly see in the video, that it has no fear of the humans as it walked around.-

-I might have a clue to that one. In a town called Surry, a similar animal was seen running from a pair of cops. Now if this is the same thing I don't know. What I do know is emergency vehicles were seen driving to that area soon after. It was later reported on the local news that a young child was sent to the hospital for intensive care. A group of minors and a pair of adults were arrested that same day. Their names have not been released as of yet.-

-So this kid has a Pikachu, from what I gathered from reading these papers it can shoot electricity from its body. Who lets a child keep something so dangerous. Shouldn't someone have separated them before a person gets hurt.-

-It hasn't done any harm, Dogs and cats are dangerous but we still keep them. How are we supposed to separate them keep the animal in a giant plastic hamster ball? Let them keep it I say.-

-Cats and dogs don't shoot out lighting bolts.-

-They can still attack you. Heck, feral dogs are known to form packs and chase humans. Pokèmon are depicted as being much more intelligent than the average animal. No one knows if it can shoot out lightning bolts. It clearly is staying with the kid so leave them be.-

-That's only a show, we don't know how it will act in real life. It -

Click*

"Pika pikapi pikachu pipi chu". (That could have gone way worse.)

"You got that right". Not understanding why people thought they could stick their noses in others lives.

When breakfast was said and done (Cereal and a chocolate milk), Dennis was fully awake and in a chair. Daisy was sufficiently freaked out by him watching her. It was then that a different nurse came to do her rounds.

"Good Morning you two (Pika!), sorry you three. I just have to check your monitors, then you Dennis can go down to the Oasis floor." Dennis was out there faster then Matilda could cross the room. "We haven't met yet, my name's Matilda and I'll be taking you to floor eight to talk with your family executor". She told me as she replaced my bags. "Give me a minute and I'll have your wheelchair."

Getting in she was pushed towards the elevators. Daisy walking beside us. "So is there anything you want to do today?"

"Can I go outside and have a shower?"

"That should be doable, you'll have to stay on the patio and paths nearby. You have an hour for the showers at one so that's no problem either. I have to know where did you find a Pikachu of all things?"

"I found Daisy in a trap when she was small." They stepped onto the elevator.

"Really, was she mean to you?"

"Not really, she bit me a few times but that was because she was scared. I just sort of grabbed her, so I think I deserved those."

"I guess she would be frightened I know I would be, having a giant hand grab me. Oh~, I think we made her mad." Daisy walked ahead with her nose tilted to the sky and tail straight up. "Yep, we sure did." Matilda laughed.

Harry laughed at the picture Daisy made like an insulted aristocrat. Daisy stopped at the door with a sniff. "Here we are," Matilda opened the door and wheeled her in. "I'm here with Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Matilda I'll take her back downstairs." Matilda left quickly. "Harry this is your parent's will executor and accountant from Gringotts."

"It nice to meet you, ma'am". Harry's whispered. She really wishes her throat would heal faster.

"It good to finally meet you heiress Harriette. My name is Talon. Even if they're under such circumstances as James and Lily Potter death".

"Harriette? But my name is Harry?" Daisy hid underneath the wheelchair, shivering.

"Am I hearing that you don't know your own name?" It wasn't a question her voice turned icy. "Your full name is Harriette Heather Peverell-Potter.

"Peverell? Who is that? What is Gringotts?"

"The Peverell line is the main line of your family tree, that the Potter's are a branch off of. You are the descendant of Ignotus Peverell the youngest brother of the original three. As tradition dictates the oldest female heir takes up the title of heiress Peverell. Also as the heir apparent of the Potter line, you will take up the mantle of Lady Potter when you come of age. Since you are heir you are to be formally addressed as Heiress Peverell-Potter."

"What do you mean heiress?" Harry, er, Harriette was more confused then that time when she hit the back of her head and all she could see was monochrome.

"As the heiress, as I have said once you come of age you will become a Lady. This means you will be responsible for all lands and properties that are under your family name. As well the updating and keeping of any business owned by your family.

"And Gringotts?" Dr Nicholas shared a look with Talon.

"What I am going to tell you must be kept with utmost secrecy. It must not be told to anyone who doesn't know." Talon looked over her glasses.

"Y-yes Ma'am. I understand." Harriette felt a chill go down her, Talon face to her seemed suddenly to sharp, too angular to be normal. She was jealous of Daisy for hiding.

"Gringotts is a wizarding bank that is run and owned by goblins. It's on the North side of Diagon Alley that's where most of the magic shopping is done in London.

"So that means my parents and I are, magic." Seeing Talon nod Harriette felt an easement on her mind when her rough theory was proven correct. 'Petunia was wrong. I'm not a freak. I'm Magic.'

"Yes, now pertaining to your vaults." Talon had her pair of glasses vanish off her face. "I'm guessing with certainty that you never got your account keys."

"No Ma'am. I didn't know I even had a vault".

"Then all previous keys will be nulled and voided and if any transactions have taken place since your parent's death will be collected with interest." She scowled.

Harriette was thinking she had no other expression. "Sign here, and here to approve." Talon handed her a long white quill and a thick piece of paper.

Harriette read over the paper that said that she approved of discontinuing the older keys and to collect the unapproved transactions with interest.

"There will be a will reading with your guardian's permission. Since he's incapable of being available it will be released to the public at 10:00 tomorrow. As is Gringotts policy. All their worldly possessions are left to you in their vaults; except a fixed sum to be sent to other bequests, which you will be able to access on your eleventh birthday. At the moment you can only use your trust vault."

Harriette (she will have to get used to that) could tell she simplified things for her. "Thank-you, is there anything I should be worried about?"

"Yes, your family bands which if you're able to put them on. The family magic will accept you as the heiress of the family."

"What's family magic?" Harriette asked before putting on the two bands.

"That is not something I have the ability to tell you about. That is your families personal matter." Talon said stiffly. "Make sure it's on your dominant hand."

Pushing two sealed boxes towards her, they were a warm night black. Harriette pulled them across the table and flipped open the lids. Inside were two bands that looked like bangles. They seemed to be made of a metal that had an inner glow. When she picked them up they didn't feel like metal it felt like water yet there was no give. They were neither heavy or light, she couldn't pinpoint the colour of them either being all of them yet clear.

Harriette slipped them on her right hand and stiffened in her seat. It felt like countless threads and tiny beads were going across every cell in her body. Like finely toothed pick was pulling apart her very being and examining each bit. Worse of all it felt like something licked her very soul then place it back. In other words, it was the most mortifying minute of her life. She hoped she never has to do that again.

"It took. If there is nothing else, you will be owled if anything comes up." She said getting up. "If this meeting is finished, I have things to do." She proceeded to make a swift exit.

"Dr Nicholas can Daisy and I go outside today?" Harriette didn't really care at the moment what amount of money she had. It didn't change the fact she now lived at the hospital or the fact she had a guardian somewhere out there who couldn't take her.

"I see no problem with that." Nicholas fidgeted with the box on his belt. "Matilda's going to be here in a minute to show how to get there. Do you want me to stay until then?"

"I should be fine Dr Nicholas. Um, what did she mean by I will be owled?" She smiled, they're going outside. Grabbing the wheel rim she slowly moved her way forwards.

"The magical society's most common way to send post is by an Owl." Dr Nicholas explained. "I know it sounds weird but that has been the way for centuries."

 _"Pika pi pikachu..." (She wasn't human...)._ Daisy's tail was wrapped around her body and ears were pressed against her skull. She jumped into Harriette's arms quaking. _"Pikapika pi pikachu pika pi chu". (Dangerous, would have killed us)._

"Dangerous? Daisy, what do you mean not human?" Harriette really did not want to know. Maybe Talon was a goblin but she didn't look like it, not at all.

 _"Illusion"._

"Harry there you are. What's wrong?" Matilda asked walking up to her.

"Daisy says that Mrs Talon is dangerous." Harriette looked up at her.

"Dangerous, how?"

"Daisy said could have killed us."

"Then it's a good thing that you don't have to see her for a while." Matilda looked a little grey. They both nodded rapidly at that. She seemed to gain more colour in their response.

"So I'm showing you where the courtyard is, right? First thing is when you get to any of the elevators you push the M3 button." Matilda showed Harriette what she meant as they went along. "Then when you exit the elevator you want to turn right and follow the signs that say courtyard. Take another right and you'll end up at the Midnight Sun Cafe which doesn't open until nine. There are Two sets of doors the automatic ones are in front of Midnight Sun Cafe. Ta-dah! You are now outside. Now can you stay out here by yourself or do you want me to have to stay?."

"I'll be fine by myself ma'am. Thank you for showing me how to get here." Waving back as she left she looked around. Lots of trees, and bushes in a triangle without points.

'Now to forget about the disturbing sensational that the bracelets gave her.'

She rolled across the bricked courtyard when Daisy suddenly jumped off an run into a bush.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

(Harriette's pov)

 _"Pika Pi!" (Found something!)_ Daisy yelled. Rolling as close to the bush as I could I proceed to lock the brakes. Making sure in don't disconnect the heart monitor or I.V I eased between the bushes. _"Pika pikachu.." (It's hurt)._ Daisy walked holding an injured bird.

"I think it's a pigeon?" Handling it carefully when it was passed to her, she sat down. "Maybe the doctors can help..."

 _"Pikapi pichu," (Why don't you)_ Daisy said. _"Pikachu pika pikapi" (You made me better)._

"Me?! I can't do that I don't know how."

 _"Pika-chu pichu. Pichu pikapika chu." (Sure you do. You just have to try.)_

Daisy looks so sure of me, I guess I could give it a try. 'A pidgy, a perfectly healthy Pidgy.' Taking a deep breath thinking about what it looked like with brown and cream colours.

The silence stretched on, her eyebrows furrowed. She began thinking of all its moves and what it will evolve into as it gets stronger.

'A pidgy' White heat seemed to spread through her as she focused on the pokèmon she wanted. It felt like the sun sent a wave of summer heat mid-winter. Weight increased on her lap and she swore she saw a glow behind her eyelids.

The heat washed away leaving her cold and aching. _"Prriii"_ her eyes snapped open, there on her lap was a groggy Pidgy. Half the size from before.

"Hi there Pidgy, how are you feeling?" she patted down it? his feathers.

 _"P-prii? Prriii gii..." (M-me? Tired soo...). Pidgy drift to sleep._

I watched him scared if he was going to die. He just continued to sleep. I took a few deep breathes and walked out of the bushes. Flopping into my wheelchair I placed Pidgy on my lap, I laughed. 'I did it I purposely made a pokemon.'

"I guess you have a friend to play with now Daisy," I said as she came out of the bush. "Let's go inside its almost time for lunch." I unlocked the wheels and spun around. Daisy jumped onto my shoulder and I started pushing us back to my room.

By the time Harriette got to her room her arms were numb and Pidgy was waking up. Thankfully they didn't miss lunch. Vegetable soup and two ham sandwiches they seem to have extra. Lucky.

Harriette fed pieces of ham and vegetables to the Pidgy. It seemed to help him wake up, soon he perched on the bed sidebar.

"Harry I brought towels and soap for the shower." Matilda stopped. "Hello, who might you be little bird?" Matilda asked as she placed down the towels.

"That's Pidgy, Daisy found him outside."

"Well, he adorable is he full grown?"

"No, he's only half the size of a full-grown Pidgy." Harriette told her happy to share what she learned with Bao.

"Well let me disconnect you and you three enjoy your shower." Matilda busied herself unhooking the wires on her back. "Once you're done I'll reattach them and bring a comb and brush so you can do your hair."

Harry wheeled out of the room and down the hall to the shower. Opening the door to a two-part room she pulled herself out of her wheelchair and onto the seat. She pushed the wheelchair to the other side of the shower door and shut it.

"Let me fix the temperature then you guys can bath okay." , Harriette says as she fiddles with the shower knobs. Getting them the right temperature she started scrubbing her hair. (The suds were a light grey. Gross.) Looking over Daisy was literally a giant suds pile and Pidgy was fluffed up and splashing in the pooling water.

'Wait why is Pidgy raising his wings.' Harriette's eyes opened wide 'Oh No!' "Pidgy No St-!" The shower stall became a giant washer on spin cycle.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Do The Time Warp

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Matilda walked into the breakroom. "Dr Nicholas, Harry brought in a Pidgy."

"A what?" He looked up. "A pigeon?"

"A Pidgy, a type of bird pokèmon. She got it from the courtyard." She corrected him as she eased into a chair. "It evolves into a five-foot bird."

"Oh boy, I'm glad this land is warded against magic detection." He chugged the rest of his coffee. "Who had the bet for a bird pokèmon?"

"Yes! What was it?" A voice cheerfully called from the other side of the room.

"A Pidgy." Nicholas slumped into the seat. "You know when Mary said a kid had a Pokèmon, I didn't think she was serious I was thinking of maybe a rabbit with a dye job or something. The kid had a Horcrux in her scar."

"You mean has right."

"Nope, the thing ruptured at the hospital. There goes Britain's most famous scar."

"You mean the-boy-who-lived?"

"Nope, its the-girl-who-lived named Harriette. They mixed up the genders, pureblood morons." He laughed. "They would never think a girl could survive that."

"So what happens when she turns eleven? They'll take her to that thrice-cursed school of theirs."

"No letter that's for sure. Its addressed to a boy named Harry, not a little girl named Harriette. They're already scrambling looking for a black haired boy with a zed on his face." Matilda snorted. "Harriette has red hair and a silver lighting burns in the shape of a camellia flower. Dumb-bee's little blood ward and trackers are gone; when her heart stopped for 5 minutes."

"I know that no one here is saying anything. If they want to abandon all muggle raised magicals. Then why the hell should we give them a child, they already abandoned." Another doctor ranted. A round of cheers was the reply.

"What is with the Pokèmon. I mean I know my Transfiguration, I mean I got my international masters. This isn't anywhere close. Its like she used all the organic materials, melted them to there base forms and built from scratch."

"Like a caterpillar to a butterfly."

"Yes! Exactly like a blasted butterfly. I'm not sure it can be classified as magic anymore..."

"Well whatever it is, it makes the kid happy and keeps her stabilized, so let her make her Pokèmon." They nod at that. "I have been wondering how did you guys make the news station stop showing the videos."

"They still are showing them but, a lot of favours and paying off a very good magical hacker from Ireland. The videos can't be seen out of the UK if it does whatever showing it will crash in a few seconds."

"What happens now? So Harriette keeps making pokèmon and we hide her from the wizarding Britain. What do we do with the Pokèmon?"

"Well make a PokèCenter of course." A groggy voice pipped up from a corner couch.

"Go to sleep Jacob, you sleep deprived fruit bat. You just want to be a Pokèmon trainer." Laughter and chatter echoed out of the room.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Do The Time Warp Again

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Harriette combed through her damp hair in a new hospital gown. Pidgy was completely dry except his head. Daisy was the picture of fluffiness. They were bored.

"Harry there you are I was lo- Woah you got a Pidgy! That's so cool." Dennis gushed out. "When did you get it."

"I got him this morning when Daisy and I went to the courtyard by the cafe. Daisy found him in a bush." Harriette shrugged her shoulders. Her hair was growing out. She liked it.

"Tomorrow afternoon can we go look, oh, can my brother can come too."

"Sure it will be fun. We'll get your starter pokèmon, two Pidgy or if we're lucky something else. Do you guys want to help?" Harriette asked Daisy and Pidgy.

"Pika! / Priige!" (Yes! / Yes!).

"Guess that settles it tomorrow your getting your first Pokèmon." Harriette wore a matching grin to Dennis.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

(Early next morning)

"Julia can I go down to the courtyard, please."

"So early, does this have to do with what Dennis was giggling about?"

"Maaybe, don't tell him I told you please."

"Okay let me check your IV then you can go."

"Thank-you Miss Julia." Harriette and her duo quickly went to the elevator. "I'll be back before lunch."

"Ha! I'm so winning that free lunch, Andrew."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

(Last time on Pokè Mayhem)

"Thank-you Miss Julia." Harriette and her duo quickly went towards the elevator.

"Ha! I'm so winning that free lunch, Andrew". Julia did a small fist pump.

Daisy Pov

Harriette looked around to see if the coast was clear, then quickly went through the patio doors. "I'm looking for a toad or bugs." I saw her grab her head and blinked rapidly. She swayed ever so slowly like grass at the barest of breezes.

I walk up to her. _"Are you okay"?_ I wasn't convinced when she smiled down at me.

"I'm fine Daisy, let's look for those animals, Okay?"

I nodded and heard Pidgy agree. _'I'll keep an eye on her.'_ The sun was almost completely up by the time we gave up. There wasn't a single bug not mentioning anything bigger.

 _"We can always give them a Pidgy each,"_ I said with a pleased coo from our new member.

"That would be a good idea but I don't see any pigeons close to the ground. They're all up on the ledges of windows." Harriette looked up.

 _"I'll go look around."_ Pidgy volunteered. _"There has to be some close to the ground that we can't see."_

"Be careful" Harriette whispered, "We don't know if there's just pigeons higher up."

Pidgy flew into the treetops after a few minutes he flew back. _"There's a few on that fabric over the windows, if we get them they should just slide down and fall a little bit to the floor."_ Shifting to balance on the armrest.

"Fabric over the windows? You mean the awning I can't see up there but I trust your judgement, Pidgy." Harriette murmured as she tried to see on top of the awning.

Harriette moved to the side of the awning, she pulled out the sheet she was sitting on. Unfolding it she watched as Daisy climbed up a railing to a ledge leading to the awning.

Hearing the group rustling, she whispered. "Ready Daisy, remember just enough to stun them."

 _"Leave it to me!"_ I grinned inching my way up to them, electricity popping off my cheeks. _'Just you wait, you won't know what hit you.' The pigeons started to shift and wake up._

 _"Take This!"_ I jumped above them strands of light rained down by the dozen. Seeing the stunned birds I called out. _"I did it!"_ The pigeons slid to the ground with a dull puff. I slide down too landing in front of them facing Harriette.

"Good job Daisy! Now let me get-" Harriette said. "Oh dear... Ummm, Daisy, that's a lot of pigeons."

 _Huh? What does she mean?'_ Daisy looked behind her. _"Whoops... I didn't see that there were that many."_ Rubbing behind my ear before shrugging a sheepish grin on my face. _'What can you do about it.'_

There stunned was 6 pigeons not two maybe three like it seemed from the angle we were at.

 _'While at least they have a number to choose from... They could be bird trainers and take three each!' Pidgy said trying to stay positive._

"Well might as well make them all Pidgy right?"

'We can't just leave them their unconscious they could get eaten by a falcon or cat.' She thought.

 _"Pidgy I need you to make sure none get away from us after I'm done."_ Harriette slides off the wheelchair. _'Pidgy, Pidgy'_ Harriette closed her eyes.

 _Thinking of the warm light it got bright behind eyelids. The heat swelled much faster than yesterday. It was more violent it seemed wilder than before. Harriette's heart started to pick up in tempo, her lungs started taking shorter inhales. The pressure made her chest seem like it would pop._

 _'It hurts... I can't breathe...'_ Harriette thought. Soon fuzzy dots were dancing in front of her face.

Then it was sucked away. Breathing in Harriette was relieved and confused. _'Why is it so cold?'_

 _'Weird I thought it would take a long time, like yesterday. Its familiar though, like taking care of a rose bush. Maybe because I already did it? Then why did it feel sharper.'_

I watched as my girl slumped into her seat after climbing back into it, it took a lot out of her. She felt a little too warm.

Looking at the new Pidgys I felt my fur stand on end they didn't look like our Pidgy. _'They're not like us. I know this feeling what is it, they are-'_ Daisy jumped back in front of Harriette as one of them moved. _'They're Wild!'_

 _"Harry get out of here! They're not safe!"_ I charged up to release a thundershock. _'Bring it, you buzzards?!'_

 _"Oh-no! Those aren't Pidgy! They're Spearow!"_ Harriette yelped. _"Oh no no no no no. I screwed up, I screwed up bad."_

I stilled and crouched down. _"They're awake. Harry do you know how to fight them?"_ I asked watching as they stood up.

 _"Well they have good eyesight but only see in Monochrome. We'll have to time it just right for you to hit them just right since they attack in a group. They can't fly high but their fast and weak against electrical attacks."_ Harriette rattled of info she was panicking.

 _"Harry please I don't know what to do."_ I pleaded. It seemed to work to snap her out of the state she was in. Taking a deep breath she looked around her eyes seemed to glow.

 _"Pidgy go over the loose soil once they get up in the air. Taking out there sight will stun them for a bit. Use gust, once their hovering. Daisy, I need you to wait to attack, until they fly together in one direction. Their know as being aggressive to outsiders in their territory."_

General Pov

The Spearows got up into the air but Harriette forgot to take into account that their wings flap at a much more rapid pace at taking off than usual and she didn't lock her wheels. The wind produced in their takeoff was enough to send the wheelchair speeding backwards into the wall.

 _"Harriette!/Harry!"_ We cried out as the wheelchair tilted to its side rupturing one of the bags _. "I-I'm okay. Stick with the plan."_

Daisy and Pidgy turned to the angry flock of Spearows. Listening to the Spearows yell the duo got angry. 'They're jealous! We'll show them something to be jealous about!

 _"Pidgy, use gust to force them back, they're trying to scatter!"_ A dust storm soon pelted the birds with clumps of dirt and rock. They went closer to the ground to stabilize. _"Daisy use thundershock now!"_

 _"Pika-Chuu!"_ The light illuminated the courtyard with a yell and furious crackle. The light spilt out into the field scaring the beejeebers out of all the birds in the trees.

Unknown Pov

I quickly ran down the stairs towards the lite up courtyard and slammed through the door. "What the hell is going on here!?"

There in front of me was a twiggy little girl holding a sheet with angry birds in it by the sounds. There was a large yellow...something. So this where they hid the little bugger. They have a lot of nerve hiding this from me.

"What's in the bag girl."

The girl flinched. "Spearows. Ma'am."

"And what is a Spearow?"

"A Pokèmon, Ma'am. There mine now since I caught them." She looked up at the end. Defiant.

"Their yours huh. And the other two?" Little kid has guts glaring at me, Dumbledore is terrified of me.

"Also mine." She pulled the sheet closer to her. "I'm not letting you hurt them."

"Well, I won't if they're not a threat to me, how bout it?" Waving off one of the nurses. I righted one of the knocked down chairs "Can I see them?" I said sitting down.

"I guess. Their aright now." She said opening the sheet after it stopped moving. There in the centre was a group of 6 small birds with permanent glares on there face. They had the expression all baby birds had miserable and angry at the world.

"They won't attack you Madam..." she trailed off at the end.

"Freese I'm called Freese and the boss of the emergency ward, we treat any underaged people for magical and mundane illness or injury. Any questions?"

"You're not kicking me out are you?" Harriette gave her a wary look.

"No...just no."

"I not going to be an experiment am I? Or my Pokèmon?" She was looking at me...damn it's like looking at a kicked baby animal. That's not right.

"No kid, nothing is being experimented on that is unethical and barbaric. What gave you that idea?" I'm exhausted and it's only the start of the day.

"The telly says that people who work for the government of any kind always experiment on anything that's different. And your wearing black."

'Son of a-. What sort of shows do they let kids watch, probably one those stupid conspiracy shows.' She swore a sentence in her head that would never to be repeated out loud. Ever. "Everyone wears black to meetings its professional. What's your name kid?"

"Oh okay. Harriette Potter umm Harriette Peverell-Potter, Mrs Freese."She was quietly shifting where she was on the ground.

'Why is she by herself with Pokèmon of all things.' She rubbed her eyes. 'The seventh floor has some explaining to do.'

She stood up, only then noticing the wheelchair in the corner. Glancing down at Harriette and her blooding hand then back up at the wheelchair. "Screw it they can clean up this train wreck of a mess." Walking towards Harriette she picked her up, with one arm holding her under the knees. "Tell your Pokèmon to follow Harriette, I need to go talk to someone very important."

'Why did it have to be a kid? Its easier to deal with adults. Thank God there are temporary compulsion spells. All I need is her to start wailing like a banshee.'

'Mrs Freese is very scary, so why do I keep talking to her?' Harriette thought as she was carried through the halls. 'Where are you going? Should I ask? She seems angry, is it at me?' Harriette snapped out of her thoughts as she was placed on a Gurney.

'Wait what did she say?'

She was handed to a person in plain dark blue scrubs wearing a mask over the lower half of his or was it her face. It wasn't anywhere near the same as the bright colourful clothes the others wear. Looking Harriette over they started to wave a stick- no their wand in sharp curves and flicks. A file opened and a pen started to record what the incarnation found out on black paper.

"Ow!" Harriette pulled her hand out of their grasp. They just poured a vial's contents over it. She looked down watching as steam rises from the cut as it sealed shut. Looking up at a knock a nurse came in carrying a box.

Watching her place it on the table then, run out of the room did not help with Harriette's emotions. They started to rummage in a shelf grabbing clothes. They turned around picked her up with one arm before depositing her in a room. Jabbing at the clothes and closed the curtain.

'What? Clothes what wrong with the one I'm wearing now?' She glanced down seeing spots and smear marks of covering the nightgown. 'Oh.' She quickly changed into the large shirt. She tied the string on the side. Getting up from the seat she opened the curtain only to be grabbed again.

"Stop grabbing me!" Harriette yelled getting angry at the medic. "Hey!" She yelped as a thick cloth band was strapped tight around her waist.

She was then man-handled to place two smaller bands on both the lower and upper side of her knees, mid thighs and a few inches above the ankles. Flat poles were locked into place on the inner and outer side the leg. The last things that were added were adjustable plates to go under her feet that looked like the bottom of shoes.

The medic placed her on her feet and made to walk up and down the room. Adjustments were made and the walking pattern was repeated multiple times. Then was told through a paper to go to her room to be hooked up again.

Harriette walked slowly through the halls, the braces felt weird it was like being held up by a rope around the waist. With only a little bit weight on her feet like she hanging from something and her feet just touched the ground. She was glad to be walking again even if she had to be manhandled by the doctor. The Spearows were walking in a row behind her with pidgy on her shoulder and Daisy beside her.

Getting to her room she was greeted by two very loud and confused, "What happened to you!" via the Creevy brothers.

Harriette's Pov

I looked straight at them "Pokèmon Rule #1: Don't get in a pokèmon battle with any flying type pokèmon in a wheelchair without locking the brakes. That is all." I grab a new change of clothes, my hygiene products and walked right into the bathroom.

Washing up and getting the rid of dust and sand out by rinsing her hair in the sink. Followed by a wipe down with a towel. She walked out after putting on another hospital dress.

"So what's with the spearows?" Asked a fascinated Colin.

"I went outside to the courtyard and they woke up while looking for Pokèmon for you to catch. I was wanting to find a bulbasaur or a caterpie but I went into my first pokèmon battle instead." she shrugged. "What can you do about it."

"I missed a Pokèmon battle!? Oh man..." Dennis pouted.

"Was it fun! How did you catch them! Is there anymore?!" Colin scooted to the edge of his brother's bed, hands twitching to take a picture.

"I used a sheet, there doesn't seem to be any more in the courtyard. I never got the chance to ask Daisy and Pidgy." Harriette turned towards the eight eating pokèmon. "Well, you guys want do you think of your first Pokèmon battle?"

Daisy's Pov

I looked at Harriette before swallowing my food. _"It was great! I felt much stronger after the battle. I'm glad you're not in the chair anymore. Next time you won't get knocked over."_

 _I felt pride swell in my chest. I'll be the strongest wait and see. Seeing out of the corner of my eye, the droopy figures of the spearows._

 _"Maybe you do..."_

Harriette buts in after translating my answer to her two friends. Face still a bit red from translating the last part.

 _'Thank-you Harriette, I don't think they would like me trying to cheer them up.'_ I thought, taking another bite from our meal.

 _"Ahh.. don't be like that Spearow I know the next time we fight a Pokèmon we'll win."_ Harriette consoled. _"One of your opponents was Daisy she's an electric type pokèmon. Flying type is weak against the electric type."_

 _"You think so..."_ the rest seemed to perk up at that.

 _"I know so!"_ Harriette nods in confidence.

 _"Well then let's go out and find some more pokèmon."_ Colin grabbed his crutches at his brother sentence.

 _"Wait, you two!"_ Harriette yelped stumbling a bit since she was getting comfortable with the leg braces. _"Take two Spearows each when you go. I'll meet you out there on the field on the other side of the courtyard gates."_

Four of the spearows flew out the door at the agreement of the two. All six of them were excited to go out.

"Harriette I see you got your leg braces today. And by that disgruntled look on your face, I'd say you met Alec." The male nurse called out as he came into the room. "So what are you doing this afternoon?"

 _"I'm going to explore outside and look for more Pokèmon! Colin and Dennis are waiting for me._ " Harriette replied as she watched him set up the iv and heart monitor. _'I refuse to talk about my manhandling experience.'_ Harriette thought as her cheeks go red.

 _"Got manhandled, did you? No worries, they do it to everyone even Dr Freese and Dr Nicholas."_ He said. _"Now start squeezing your hand and~ here we go."_ He flicked at her forearm.

 _'oh...I can't watch...'_ I looked away and glance at Pidgy and the Spearows. _"I wouldn't watch if I were you."_

 _"What is he doing to Harriette?"_ Pidgy asked head tilting to the side. _"He just flicking her-"_

 _"Ahhh!"_ All three bird pokèmon squawked. _"He stabbed her!"_

 _"It's called a needle…"_ I shudder _"Is he done yet?"_

 _"Ya, I think so._ He playing with a box on a stick. _" The birds thoroughly disturbed._

 _'Thank goodness…'_ I turned back around. _"I can't stand needles."_

 _"Well let's go!"_ Harriette laughed at the Pokemon's reactions.

Walking as fast as possible, she weaved between the other patients and their parents. _"Hurry up Daisy!"_ She pushed rapidly on a button.

 _"Pika pikapika chuu." (Right behind you.)_

General Pov

The elevator doors closed to silence that quickly developed into pandemonium. The nurses came at the racket one let out a pitch whistle. "Be quiet everyone."

Unseen a patient's visiting older cousin slipped away. Getting towards the phone booth he made sure no one is around and pulled out a ripped piece of paper.

"Hello, is this the Channel 4 News. I'm at the Aisling Hospital for Children and I just saw four Pokèmon. Yes, I'm not lying, I even saw that weird little yellow mouse that you showed before. It was following some girl with gimped up legs. Are you going to give me the prize money or not. What do you mean you need to see them first! I just gave you the headline of the year!" The man said face turning a prunce colour. "Just get here I'm going to follow them. So they can't go and hide." You could practically hear the ringing of cash registers from the look in his eyes.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

At the channel 4 News station

A bored reporter was answering a phone. Pushing record she answered.

"Hello...Yes, this is Channel 4. Pokèmon!" The one word caused heads to snap towards her. "Aisling children hospital, four of them...are you lying, sir." She pulled the phone away from her ear. " A little girl... someone from the news station will need to see them first...Sir wait!" She hung up the phone. Dead silence was around her. She breathed in deep.

"We have a lead! You need to get a News crew over to Aisling Hospital right now! Make it live! We are going down in history as the first people in history to get actual proof! Well? Move it, people!" She yelled causing a stampede of activity.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Back at The Hospital

"Colin! Dennis!" Harriette yelled as yelled gaining all the surrounding peoples' attention. "Let's go explore!"

The three children and their eight pokèmon went down the various pathways spread across the hospital property.

"Harriette the six of us decided we want to be partners." All six of them nodded. "With your permission, of course, I mean they are your pokèmon."

"I have a few things to say. One: No stupid names. Two: You will take care of them for matter what. Three: Don't give them to anyone and Four: Welcome new pokèmon trainers to the beginning of your adventure." Harriette burst out laughing by the end unable to keep a straight face.

They snooped around looking under rocks that made up the pathways and into bushes.

'I feel so warm but I keep shivering.' Harriette slowed to a stop. "Guys can we go inside I don't feel good…". She started to sway. 'My chest feels empty.'

"Yeah, let's go the front doors are just around the corner," Colin said as he hooked on her left elbow. "You're leaning sideways.'

"Thanks..." My eyes were getting blurry. "Am I getting sleepy?"

"What was that Harry?"

"Nothing. Just wondering."

So they chatted about different shows and giving Harriette recommendations for shows to watch. Trying to keep her awake and on the path. They slowly walked around the building until got to the front entrance Daisy and the gang playing were in front of them.

A woman's voice called out. "Excuse me, young lady! Please stop!"

Harry partially turned to look when she saw a looming shadow, "There you are!" and she felt a familiar sensation snap in her arm. And she screamed.

Channel 4 news crew

"We're live in 3, 2, 1, and Go." The cameraman said counting down with his hand.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Channel 4 special PokèWatch. My name is Sam and I'll be your reporter for this evening. We have just walked through the gates of the Aisling Hospital for Children. Which by an anonymous caller told us that pokèmon are living in here with a young girl. Is this the same kid that was on the news in Surry?

If so is she the first pokèmon trainer? Where did she get them? How long did she have them?" The young raven-haired reporter spoke to the camera. Looking in to the lens.

"Oh my goodness... there they are!" One of the crew members shouted. The camera swung to the left. All of England watched as three small kids walked around the corner Pokèmon racing ahead of them. They all watched the girl with a pokèmon on her shoulder.

"That's the Pikachu from the videos." They watch the yellow creature that made national news run back to the girl waving its arms. "Please tell me we're getting this all on camera..." Everyone was silent, unable to peel their eyes away.

They watched as the pokèmon made a race to the front door. The crew started to run over to the three children. "Excuse me, young lady! Please stop!" yelled Sam as she ran past the crew after having switched to running shoes, they followed her across the field. "She's stopping today might be our lucky day today my loyal viewers."

Then suddenly a man ran around the corner making a grab at the bird on her shoulder, which flew away making him grab the girls arm and pull with a yell. "There you are!". It was like in slow motion as he pulled her arm as a sickening snap was heard by all. Then the little girl's blood-freezing scream.

The Pikachu charged at the man and bite down on his forearm. Forcing him to let go in order to try to dislodge the Pikachu from his arm. Then it was it a one-man showing of the movie birds as seven pokèmon started to peck and wing slap him. The Pikachu ran towards the downed girl as the man flailed his arms around trying to get away.

"Prriii Gee!" one of them called out as the man fell on his arse. The solo avian started to flap his wings. Fast.

Everyone had to close their eyes because of the dirt and sand. When they opened them the man was buried up to his neck in dirt swearing away.

A rush of paramedics later they were taking an unconscious girl into the building. An orderly group of Pokèmon behind to rushing children.

"V-Viewers I just watched a full grown man attack a little girl who looks no more than seven at the most." The reporter swallowed her saliva. "I-I never heard anything scream like that in my life." The reporter slumps to the floor, the camera was tilted to the side slightly.

"The man is being taken away by police with nothing but a few bumps and scratches on him. The bite from the Pikachu has left indent marks and a ring of bruising to remember the occasion. No blood wa-was drawn from the Pokèmon attacking- no defending that little girl."

The reporter stood up and turned to face the camera. Her hair was a mess and makeup was ruined and running. "This is Sam on PokèWatch reporting live from Aisling Hospital. We will be on standby until further notice. We will try to gain more information until then we're signing off.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Harriette used Screech! It was Super Effective!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Harry Potter.

A/n: Proto-Moves are more similar to magic then Pokèmon Abilities at the moment. That will change with use then they'll set. Eg: Harriette's Screech is a fusion of sonorus and a literal screech.

P.s I'm not completly sure this chapter makes me happy but we'll see how it reads all together.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

(Last time on Pokè Mayhem)

Harriette used Screech! It was Super Effective!

 ** _Colin's Pov_**

'Please be alright. Please. Please be alright.'

We ran into the hospital following as close as we could get, myself just a few yards after the gurney Harriette was put on. Dennis was a few yards behind myself with his crutches. I never felt more useless in my life I just stood there and watched it happen.

We followed until they went into a side hallway with a no authorized personnel allowed on the doors. The lock loudly, automatically clicked behind the gurney.

'Good going Colin! You just let one of your friends get hurt! She even fought and captured wild Spearows for you! In a wheelchair, with, a, sheet! And you couldn't even help her.'

"Colin! Was that a news reporter?" Dennis asked snapping Colin out of his train of thought. He finally caught up.

"I don't know Dennis, I wasn't looking around." I huffed out. If mom was here she would have said something about an attitude. "Did they have a camera?" My eyes refused to leave the heavy doors in front of me.

Dennis had odd ability to focus on things most people wouldn't notice when their panicking. Instead of tunnel vision, his seemed to widen and take in everything.

"Yep! The Lady had a bunch of people with her too!" Dennis explained after a moment. "Do you think we'll be on the news tonight?"

A wildfire of anger flashed through me as I listened. 'Does he not understand what just happened that man broke-'. Like being washed out with the rain it sizzled out 'He does better then I do that's why he's here.'

"Colin?" Dennis leaned over to look at him. "The news?"

"I think it will be sooner than that," I explained, nervous of what I would see. "Let's find a telly."

"Okay!" Dennis turned to his left to go look.

Dennis search was immediately halted by a lady's hand on his shoulder.

"No, you don't you two! Go back upstairs to your room. We can't have you wandering the halls at the moment." A nurse in light blue scrubs pushed them to the elevator. "You'll disturb all the patients with you wandering."

"No! We have to stay! What if Harry wakes up!" Colin yelled he tried to push back against the nurse. "We can't just leave her."

Dennis just tried to dig his one heel in, with no effect. It just slid uselessly underneath him with it's casted twin.

"If Harriette wakes up I will personally come get you. Now go upstairs!" She said as getting them into the elevator and pushing the floor number. "That means you seven also! I don't want to see you on this floor for the rest of the day."

The nurse huffed once the doors closed. She stilled for a second before walking back. 'Didn't Ms Freese say there was a yellow one? It went in, right? Yah, it probably went in. I just didn't see it.' She shook her head.

A pair of brown eyes blinked from underneath Harriette's gurney as the staff worked around her girl. 'They couldn't make her leave for all the tomatoes in the world'. The figure moved farther back as a hand reaches to grab a lever. 'Go away smelly man.'

Colin huffed crossing his arms. They waited in silence as the elevator went to their floor. Empty halls greeted them but through every doorway to them was the sounds of a telly playing the news.

They rushed to the room and turned on Harriette's telly after making it face Dennis' bed. They didn't feel every adult stare, following them as they passed.

Dennis grabbed the remote and flipped throughout the channels. Until he stopped on a replay of the footage. "Colin, what if Harry doesn't get better?" he sniffled. Now focusing that something bad has happened.

"Don't be silly, she will get better it was just a little fever," Colin replied with complete confidence. "After all she is the first pokèmon trainer. Something like this wouldn't put her down long".

"Y-yeah! Your right Harry wouldn't be beaten by something like that." He rubbed his face with the back of his hand. "Anyway we are in a hospital, they have sorta things for being sick."

Dennis switched the VHS on. "Let's watch a few movies well we wait. It shouldn't take long."

The nurse found them sleeping a few hours later and a stack of VHS beside them. She sighed and walked to the repetition. "Let's put her in her room, then we can go."

Daisy's Pov

The nurses wheeled in the gurney and placed her on her bed. Daisy hopped off the bottom and onto the floor, went around then onto the bed.

 _"How dare that human hurt, my girl, I should have shocked him,"_ Daisy spoke aloud. _"If I ever see him again..."_

 _"Daisy! Your back, what wrong with Harriette?"_ One of the Spearow said as it hopped across the floor.

 _"All the healing done to her one arm is gone so they had to put it in a cast. She has something called tachycardia, it's just some word meaning she has a very high heart beat. Her fever caused it along with a mixture and fear and stress."_

Daisy said to the group as she sat down.

 _"What about that tube in her nose?"_

 _"Oh, that it's a feeding tube. They were talking about her magic going crazy and her body is trying to compensate the energy trade."_ I explained as much as I could understand.

 _"Energy trade?"_ Pidgy asked. _"Couldn't they let it go normally."_

 _"It using whatever nutrients her body has and changing them to power. So they are constantly pumping food in her stomach so it doesn't go after anything else in her body. Sort of like how you guys have to eat more after a long flight. Except it's not stopping."_

Understanding appeared in their eyes. Then confusion. _"But she's not moving, where's the energy going?"_

I shrug _"No clue, they say they can't sense where it is."_

So we waited, the boys woke up a while later. We ate supper with Colin and Dennis. Then breakfast, she woke up for a few minutes around mid-morning. Delirious and scared. She seemed to fight some invisible foe before falling asleep after mumbling for a few minutes, back pressed against the bedrail.

A nurse came in and pulled the curtains closed when Harriette started to make more chocked out crying noises. Then silence. The nurses would check her every hour to see if she was waking up. It was like this for another day before she woke up completely.

They gained a few new companions when she was sleeping.

With The Channel 4 News Crew

Sam pulled her hair back in a short ponytail, made sure her sneakers weren't muddy. This was no place for high heels. Her clothes were wrinkle free and the shiner on her cheek was covered. It has been a day since the reveal of Pokèmon, with swarms of would-be reporters and journalists seeping out of the woodwork.

'They could try all they like but this was my story. No one is taking it from me.' Fire in her eyes at the thought. 'All those fights as a kid are paying off.'

Hearing the countdown she put on her winning smile, inhaled a deep breath.

"Welcome back viewers to another live update on PokèWatch. I'm your reporter Sam, its Friday morning and as you can see behind me hundreds of Bird Pokèmon. That we are told are called Pidgy and Spearow are on top of the hospital roof. Late last evening hundreds of bird shape figures were seen flying above us towards Aisling Children Hospital." She updated the story trying to keep it short. The weatherman gets snippy when someone cuts into his time slot.

"I and most likely the majority of you viewers are wondering where they came from since they clearly flew from surrounding areas. Why haven't we seen anymore? Did they come because of yesterday when; the girl, the world's first trainer was attacked by an unknown man in black? There have to be other species, not just birds; since there is a confirmed Pikachu. For the whole story please join us at six tonight."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

'C-cold. So cold.' Harriette trembled in a fetal position. 'I want to go back'. Opening her eyes she sat up. 'I have to get out of here.' Her arms swung in front of her trying to feel something in this starless blackness. Easing herself upwards there was no sound not even the clacking of her braces.

"Where am I?" Harriette shivered there was no echo. "Daisy? Where are you? Please, can anyone hear me?!" Harriette walked down the dim hallway that was forming in front of her. "Daisy, please come out. Bao, are you here? Please come back I'll stop asking you about Pokémon. A-anyone..."

The hall started to darken and chill. Pushing the warmth to wrap around her it seemed to lighten. Pushing more out around her she everywhere she looked it was a never-ending hallway. "Someone answer! Is anyone here!"

Harriette started running and running. In the distance a bright yellow dot. "Daisy! Don't leave me, please! Daisy, wait!" Shadow hands grabbed her by the ankles, sending her face first into the ground. Pulling her towards a chasm that stretched its maw wide. Decaying and greyed it sucked everything even light into it. "No! Someone, please! Don't let them take me to the closet! Please! Please...I'll be good...Please."

Harriette screamed forcing the warmth between her and the chasm as she was pulled closer-

She opened her eyes she was in a warm room with overstuffed couches scattered across the sunlit room. Pulling reluctantly away from the heated brick corner she peered around the edge. Copper pans gleamed under circular windows and plants hung everywhere.

"Harry?" A boy's voice called out. "Is that you?"

Jolting Harriette's head snapped towards the voice. "Bao?" Similar golden eyes laid under short black hair. A drawing pad clutched limply in his hands.

"Oh Giai...what happened? Harry, what happened?" Bao knelled down to check Harriette over. "Who did this to you?"

Harriette glanced down to see nothing unusual except the bruising around her arm. Or is he talking about my new braces? "The Dursleys and this man that wore all black. He grabbed me by the arm, it really hurt."

"I'm so sorry Harry. I should have convinced my parents to do my studies by correspondence."

"It's alright it's not your fault, we both know that wouldn't stop them." Harriette explained. "I live at the hospital now it's nice I can play outside there." She shifted uneasily. "I'm sorry for bothering you I was scared and I couldn't find Daisy."

"You're not a bother, you hear me? You are not a bother." Bao reached for her head before pulling back. "Are you able return to your body?" Bao sat against the wall beside Harriette. "Like you did before?"

"Ya, I think I can. Can I warm up a bit before I go?"

"Sure stay as long as you need to." Bao fidgetted his hands before shoving them in his pockets. "How about I show you something I've been making. I think you will really like it."

Harriette took a deep breath feeling that warmth swirl around her. Pulling it in it was like opening an oven filled with cookies. "Ya! You make really cool stuff."

"I'll be right back it's in my room. Then you can tell me all about what's been happening, alright?" Bao got up from the floor. "Stay right there alright."

"Mkay." Another breath pulled more to her. She felt it, a dam, holding back the warmth out of this place. 'That won't do.' Harriette pulled and pulled until it gave way causing the whole room to shudder.

Aaaaaaahhhhhh!* A chorus of horrified shrieks echoed from above. Bells started to ring a panicked call.

Harriette felt like just she ate all the yummy food in the whole world. While wrapped in the softest blanket just out of the dryer.

Students fled through the room and out the door. Leaving a transparent girl sitting by the fireplace as the building was quickly evacuated.

Gasp*

'Where am I?' Harriette thought as she woke up, her eyes still closed to the sound of beeping. 'That's not a bell.' Scrunching up her nose. She met resistance half of her face was immobilized and her mouth had something cupped around it. She went from drowsy to panicking before she could even open her eyes. 'Something's on me!'

She yanked off the oxygen mask with lead-weighted arms. Clawing uselessly at the tape.

"Harriette stop! Its a tube you can't pull it out." Daisy yelled as Harriette tried to unsuccessfully pull out the tube taped to her face.

Daisy's cries caught a passing nurse who ran in. Securely holding onto Harriette's arms. "Stop! Harriette Stop. You're in the hospital."

"No. No. No. Please" As her hands were manually placed on her lap. She pulled weakly to free her arms. So the nurse kept them there until she calmed down.

"Harriette it's me, Matilda. I need you to stop." She said as she checked her lines. "You've been asleep for two days. Your fever is finally gone and it seems your lucid. Please open your eyes."

"M-Matilda?" She opened her eyes. "What? What happened?" Harriette looked down and saw a strip of tape just in her vision. "Why is there a tube up my nose?"

"It's a feeding tube and it's staying in there hopefully only until tomorrow. You gave everyone a big scare that day. Your friends wouldn't leave all of yesterday. They were sent out to the courtyard to work off some energy. Well most of them. Daisy refused to leave your side." She said refilling the water bag and adding a new formula container. "Your friends have a lot to tell you."

"Can I go to the washroom first? Please?" She tried not to think of outside what if that person is still there.

Harriette felt horrible everywhere even worse everytime she swallowed. She could feel something moving at the back of her throat like a noodle that didn't get fully swallowed. She felt like she chugged a bunch of water but she was really hungry.

Matilda helped her get up off the bed and into the bathroom. (Still embarrassing.) Then back into the bed. Why couldn't they leave her braces on? "When can I get this out?"

Harriette tried not to think of the warm sunlight and the breeze pushing against her skin. She wanted to go out and at the same time, she wanted to hide in her room.

"We will have to see what your body is doing tomorrow. If it's burning through too much food then it will have to stay in a little longer." Matilda spoke as she pulled out another blanket.

Harriette couldn't see Pidgy flying by the window anymore, so they had to be back inside by now.

'I hope they come soon I hate the quiet'. Harriette eyes slowly blinked open and closed every few minutes as she tried to stay awake. She just cuddled with Daisy both not wanting to talk but wanting there to be noise beyond the beeps of her machines.

"Harry! You're awake!" A canopy of voices said before she was swarmed by everyone. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." After affirmation that she was going to be okay, they both started to talk at the same time. "What happened? In the last two days, I mean."

"There was a swarm of reporters yesterday but the one who got here first chased them all off. She knew kung-fu or something." Dennis mock punched at an invisible foe. "It was incredible people were trying to sneak in to take pictures and the staff would chase them out of the building."

"Why didn't you tell us you could make Pokèmon! Its the coolest thing ever! Yesterday you started glowing then boom! All the pigeons turned into Spearow's and Pidgys. A broken MRI turned into a few Magnamite which is awesome." Colin quickly finished at Harriette's eyes widening. "Don't worry our pokèmon convinced them to stay at the hospital till you meet them."

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" She desperately hoped for positive answers. The heart monitor beeped a little faster.

"No way, this is the greatest thing ever! I wish I could do that its way better than burning out electronics when I get scared." Colin said. "Or~ vanishing my own tibia."

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Dennis said. "This is the best thing to ever happen to me in my life ever!"

Both brothers nod at that. "Oh, we have to show you something on telly!" They turned the telly around and brought it to the edge of the bed.

On the channel, they settled on was a woman with pulled back hair in everyday clothing.

-This is Sam on PokèWatch and it's the second day of our stakeout. There is no activity as of right now except a small flock of Pidgy and Spearow flying around.

The video switched views towards a view of aerial acrobatics. As dust devils and leaves were whipped around which made a stunning display.

-The mass of them have moved to the back and are just in the view of our cameras.

The angle changed and you could see into a few windows as figures floated around.

-There were a few identified as Magnamite flying along the first-floor windows. Thank-you young watchers for your knowledge since many of us adults would be lost.-

"That's the reporter that got here first," Dennis explained. "She actually got into a few fistfights, you could see it from the front windows."

"PokèWatch?"

"PokèWatch is the segment of news coverage that Sam the reporter covers. She was here the day your arm broke."

"So everyone knows about them? Knows about the Pokemon I mean."

"Well everyone in the UK anyway." Colin shrugged before adding. "No one knows about you making them though."

"Everyone is just stumped about where they came from, the birds alone could blacken the sky if they all flew."

"Has anyone checked the trees?" Harriette remembers seeing butterflies during the walk. "For bug Pokèmon I mean."

"I don't think so, they were busy freaking out about where all the birds came from."

Colin got up a gleeful look on his face. "I'm going to ask a doctor about the trees."

"Why is there writing on my cast?" Harriette lifted her arm to see as much she could.

"That's what people do they write things on casts, to cheer the person up."

"Oh. I like it." Harriette traced a small yellow pawprint. There were other small footprints on it. "What do you mean all the pigeons turned into pokèmon?"

"All the pigeons flew from everywhere there isn't a field from the sandpit all the way my house that wasn't covered, even the houses had birds on them." Dennis waved his arms wildly trying to give Harriette a picture. "They wouldn't leave even when swatted at. Then in the middle of the night, you glowed and *whoosh* they're all pokèmon. Even the eggs changed in their nest."

"Really?"

"Ya, you can see a few nests from your window." Dennis went to the window and pointed. "If you look in that direction and two windows down you can see a nest with five eggs in a flower box."

'I did this when I was asleep?' Harriette tried to think of what she could remember while she slept. She was talking to Bao then nothing. "What time is it?"

"It's after supper I think around 7:00 pm," Dennis said before squirming into his chair. "Thanks for making my Pokèmon. I really didn't like moving to this place. But now I have friends and I'm a pokèmon trainer."

"You're Welcome... You live in the hospital?" Forgetting what Julia said when she came here.

"Just the property, since the accident mom has to see the baby's doctor every day for our little sister." He admitted then supplied. "She not born yet."

"Where did you live before?" Harriette pulled herself up a bit she has never been out far off places before. The only places Petunia talked about was where the neighbours go on vacation. "Was it far away?"

Trying not to think of the feeling of the tube at the back of her throat. "Was it nice there?"

"In Ireland, Mallow. Dad was a milkman there. Now he's a delivery man here for the hospital." Dennis shrugged his shoulders. "I guess? It was home so I never noticed if it was anything but that."

"Their sending people out now, they never thought of bug pokèmon." Colin bolted into the room and to the window. "Wonder if they'll find any. You can see their lights outside from the windows."

The next morning

Harriette woke up to Julia touching her shoulder. "Harriette I'm here to remove the feeding tube. The scans show that your body has slowed down enough when your awake that we can remove it." Julia slowly spoke as she waited for Harriette to fully wake-up. "We have to place it back in after supper. Before you go to bed someone will be here to do that."

"Now, this may cause some discomfort, coughing or gagging. But you'll feel much better once the tube is out. Just going to raise up your bed a little bit, okay, and lower your bedrail. There we go."

She unclipped it from the gown and turned off the suction. "I'm removing the adhesive from your nose, it shouldn't hurt."

Julia detached the tubing and flushed it with saline. "Okay Harriette I'm gonna have you take a deep breath, and hold it while I pull out the tube, okay?"

She pinched the end with one hand. "All right ready. One, two, three big breath." Harriette took a big of breath. "There we go, good job."

Julia threw out the used tubing. "Now you're going to on observation for a few hours. Please tell us if you feel like vomiting or feel bloated. Now your fever is gone and your heart rate is back to your average levels. You should if everything is fine to be able to go outside if you want."

"Yes ma'am," Harriette said. 'Going outside I want fresh air. Wonder if that news crew is still in the front.'

"Oh yes, please try and stay away from the front there is a news crew there. It has been for three days they don't seem to be leaving." Julia said before leaving the room. As if hearing her thoughts.

After lunch and two very thorough check-ups by Dr Nicholas and Dr Freese. She was approved to go outside. She raced outside accompanied by the sounds of the iv stand wheels and her braces on the floor.

Reaching the courtyard she saw them as she exited the doors. "Daisy, Colin, Dennis!" Harriette yelled waving her left arm in the air. She couldn't help but smile when they waved back.

"Pikapichu!" _("Harriette!")_ Daisy yelled jumping onto her chest. Harriette hugged her to her chest, shoulders sloping down as her muscles uncoiled.

"I missed you too," Harriette mumbled letting Daisy climb on top of her head. "What are we doing today?"

"We decided to look around the orchard and woods for pokèmon. It was too dark for the staff to see anything last night." Colin looked like he was going to start vibrating

"Any pointers on what to look for?"

"Its been two days so any pokèmon would be large enough to not mistakenly step on when walking in the grass. Also, we should look for heavily eaten plant life. We might have to look for plant pokemon but I don't know for certain."

"The new pokèmon are in the field towards the town. Some of the staff got and set up some solar panels on the gondola. They put them up for the Magnamite beside the sandpit." Dennis described.

"The new bird pokèmon were told not to eat any Bug Pokèmon by your Pidgy and Spearows. They should be out in the same area." Colin finished the update to Harriette.

"I should go see them after our search then. Make sure they know to stay in the hospital grounds until the ones without eggs are full size." Harriette said as they were greeted by their bird pokèmon." Harriette soon had her three preening her hair. "What have you three been up to?"

"Battling." The pidgy said now grown to his full size. Daisy moved off of her head to the ground beside her. "The other Pidgys didn't want to listen for awhile. So I got much stronger since then."

"Ya, those little upstarts tried to become the boss of us. Their only half the size of an average Spearow and they tried to take us on." The Spearow hanging on the back her gown said. 'Huh, this Spearow sounds higher in pitch slightly than the other.'

"We had to put them in place that's for sure. Took all day." The other one said. 'Yep, this is a guy. That means the other one is a girl.' Harriette thought to her self, knowing by the end of this preening session her hair is going to be a mane.

"Daisy had the easiest time once the humans put up those panels. She had to guard the generator against the magnamite for a bit they kept trying to suck the energy out." One of the brothers Spearows said.

The Orchard and Woods

The orchard is separated by a path made of large river stones between it and the woods. Each fruit breed was separated by a yellow dirt path. Both were quite bright being an acre or so big. Yet the trees looked much bigger then they did last time.

"Which one should we check first?" Dennis asked looking at the two.

"The woods would be better since it has more trees and farther away from the hospital." Looking at each other they walked in.

Looking up each tree the Pokèmon were searching the treetops. There was nothing or no one to be found except slightly chewed up leaves.

"I found one!" Dennis yelled his voice coming near the corner nearest to the orchard. It was a tree close to the river. They ran towards his voice to come to heavily chewed leaves all along the back of a tree. They saw Dennis pointing up at a tree to reveal a Caterpie looking down at them.

"Awww. It's adorable." Harriette walked to the base of the tree. "Hi there, Caterpie. Are you the only one around?" It crawled down the tree. 'Please don't spray me with webbing.' Popped into her mind.

She reached up petting it causing it to trill in happiness. It crawled along her arm to her shoulder. It started to rub its head against her cheek. "Pbriii~ briii priii." (I'm Caterpie nice to meet you.")

"Everyone this is Caterpie be nice to her ok?" Harriette spun around to the others. "Are you the only one Caterpie?"

"Nope, I was in a tree surrounded by birds so I went as far away as possible when they fell asleep. The others left for farther trees this morning."

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen. Promise." Harriette looked up at the brothers. "She said that there are others but they went to farther trees."

Dennis took the Caterpie back to their room. He had an X-ray to attend anyway. It was for the best since they are going see a bunch of bird Pokèmon.

"How many are in the two flocks? What did you mean by all the pigeons?" Harriette asked.

The buzz of noise grew louder as they walked closer to the sand pit.

"A lot. Like a lot, a lot. I can't count how many. But Malcolm said most of the pidgy are what's left of the ones aren't on nests. He joked that all the pigeons in London came or were changed."

Cleaning the line of trees Harriette halted. "Oh my..." She looked from one side of the field to the other it was jam-packed. "There's so many of them. At least 1000 each and you said the eggs changed to." Their pokèmon flew off to introduce her and Daisy went to the Gondola.

They followed the birds into the flocks. Harriette was soon swarmed with birds around her feet. Only one-third of them were here the rest were on their nests with the eggs.

Everything suddenly went quiet in an instant before they flew away. "Are they going back to the hospital?" ("Spearow!~)" Came the loud warning as they flew away. "Something freaked them out."

"Well the hospital is really big, so there is a lot of places to hide on it. There could be a cat or dog somewhere. Maybe we can get-".

They both started to cough at a really horrible smell. "What is that?!"

Colin just shook his head in response, face turning a little green on the cheeks. "It's coming from the river!"

"That's a-a grimer!" Harriette said as they watched a dark semisolid blob slide up the banks of the river. Then another one, followed by ten more. "Why didn't the hospital find these ones!? They're not hard to miss!"

"They must have gone down the river to the Treatment Plant." Colin gagged. "Don't breath through your mouth, or else you'll taste it." He looked over and stared in disbelief. "How are you not affected by the smell!"

"I don't know I guess I'm used to bad smells but the Grimer doesn't seem aggressive." Colin tried to stop her from going closer. "I did say I'll meet every new Pokèmon." Harriette supplied at Colin's wide-eyed look. 'All that time did give me a tolerance to smells.'

"Hello, Grimer it's nice to meet you. My name is Harriette." She shook the first ones offered a hand. 'It feels like the green slime Dudley brought from school. After it dried on the carpet a bit, without the stickiness thankfully.'

The Grimer talked a bit before saying goodbye. They watched as they slide back into the water. "Why do I feel like the Sewer Workers are going to cry when they see them for the first time?" Seeing his befuddled look. "What is it, Colin?"

"The smell disappeared near the end. Like poof, gone. That means they can control their smell but don't." His eyes watered. "My eyes burn from the smell they produce and they do it deliberately."

"Come on Colin lets go meet the Magnamite." Harriette steered him away after sniffing her hand before he breaks down. 'Well, what do you know. It is gone.'

"Pikapichuu~" (Harriette~) Daisy called. "Pika pika chu pikachu." (These are the Magnamite.) Five floating figures drifted around the batteries.

"It's nice to meet you too Magnamites." Harriette talked for a few minutes until she noticed the light.

"Sorry, but we have to go its getting late." Harriette pointed to the setting sun. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

Given the negative, she called out. "Come on Daisy its time to go. Goodnight Magnamite." Daisy jumped on her shoulder.

"So we met both bird pokèmon, the Magnamite. Found and met the Grimer and found a Caterpie." She listed off. "Anything else?"

"Panic? Since the Pidgy and Spearow all flew to the front of the hospital?"

"No thanks, panicking makes me have a headache afterwards."

"Try and turn a toad I found into a Pokèmon?"

"Sure. I can try for a Bulbasaur. When did you find a toad?"

Colin handed a large and fat toad he had in his coat pocket over to Harriette. "When we were in the woods it was stuck under a branch. Maybe we should wait until we get to the room?"

"Probably for the best. I don't think they'll let us bring a toad inside." Colin restuffed the toad in his pocket.

Harriette found herself sitting on her bed after supper. Eyes closed going through the process once again. The light seeped out and the warm soon followed. She could feel the weight gradually getting heavier on her lap. Then it doubled suddenly.

"Bulba Bulbasaur?~" (Where am I?). She glanced down at a female Bulbasaur who's stomach was so swollen it almost touched the bed. She walked off of my lap and onto the pile of blankets on the foot of the bed.

'Well, this is an interesting development I just turned a pregnant toad into a pregnant Bulbasaur.' I glance at Dennis he seemed to have noticed too.

"Well, your in the hospital where I live ummm, on the forest level that's the seventh floor up. Would you like a nest?" Getting the affirmative I got up and walked to the front desk.

"Madams, you wouldn't have to have a box and a few sheets to spare would you?" I smiled at Betty and Joanna.

"What did you do, Harriette?"

"I may have brought in a very pregnant Bulbasaur." "What?" "A pregnant Bulbasaur. I really need a nest for her." "How big is this Bulbasaur?" "About two feet."

They both blinked at that. "It's much bigger than any of the last ones you brought. We might have a storage container in one of the staff rooms she can have."

A smile stretched across Harriette's face. "Thank-you very much." "Come on then let's go."

As they walked towards the staff room, Harriette couldn't stop looking at them as they walked in front of her. "If its alright with Bulbasaur would you like one of the eggs?" They stumbled through the door, and Harriette heard a great clatter.

Pushing the door open again she looked through. "Are you all right?" Seeing one of the numerous couches flipped over and coffee everywhere.

The pair of nurses hosted themselves up. "Harriette, you can't ask people if they want Bulbasaur eggs!?" Slightly louder than usually.

"Why not?"

"Because it's just not done."

"But people do it with other things all the time."

"Harriette? What are you guys talking about?" Dr Nicholas asked from the table. Sipping from a large cup of tea.

"I have a Bulbasaur that's going to have eggs, so I asked them if they wanted any. Do you want one?"

"Hmm, maybe not right now. I can ask around the hospital though. Any requirements?"

"I need to meet them first, I need to-to, umm see? Yes! See if their okay to be owners."

Dr Nicholas nodded at that. "All right I'll start on this floor and work my way down. If your Bulbasaur is having eggs she needs a nest, I hope you three weren't planning to take the snack box. Were you?"

He gave a look at the two nurses from the corner of his eyes. They rapidly shook their heads. "No sir, we were just looking for a large shallow box."

"To put where?"

"On the window seat by my bed. That way she gets a lot of sunshine."

"I think the cafeteria has a crisps box that will fit there. Why don't you go ask them."

Harriette runs from the room yelling "Thank-you sir."

Dr Nicholas looks over at them. "Call a meeting once the children go to sleep." 'I can't wait to see Jacob's face when I ask him.'

Harriette looked around the corner. The place was empty and eerily silent. It was chilly like someone turned on the air condition on high. "Hello~ Is anybody still here?" She walked into the centre of the area looked completely different at night.

"Hello, Harriette." The squeak that escaped her mouth will be denied until the very end. "Are you here for this box?" She nods as she is handed the box. "Tell them Anne says hello." A very pretty nurse with warm sunshine eyes said with a small smile.

"Thank ma'am. I'll deliver your message." She started to walk then turned around. "Ma'am how did you-"

The place changed in appearance and the lady was gone. Harriette bolted upstairs not ever letting herself think what had just happened. Laughter followed her to the elevator. "Oh there you are Harriette, I put some blankets f-". "Anne said to say hello." She said running by leaving a very confused staff member. She didn't stop until she was in her room.

"Dennis, I think I just met a ghost!" Harriette skidded into the room.

"What?" He looked up from his conversation with his Spearow.

"A ghost. I just met one."

"Aww man, and I missed it! I always wanted to take a picture of a ghost." Dennis huffed as he flopped over. "Did it say anything?"

Harriette cracked a grin it seemed like nothing could stop them from taking a picture. It made it less terrifying to realize that it made someone else shows such enthusiasm. "She said to tell them, Anne, said hello." "That's so cool."

Harriette proceeded to make Bulbasaur's nest in front of the window for maximum sunshine. After making sure the pokèmon didn't need anything they all washed up and were told it was lights out.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It's just a jump to the left~

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"As you all know we have two new Pokèmon on the floor and one is having eggs as I'm sure you have heard." Dr Nicholas sipped his coffee. "I have been asked if you passed the test, would you like a baby Bulbasaur?"

Numerous hands shot up. Jacob actually lifted out of his seat a bit with the force behind lifting his arm.

"Sir what are we going to do with that news crew out front." A doctor from another floor said.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"There is no need, they will most likely be sent to track the Pokèmon. After all, those thousands of birds are leaving in the morning and that's only the ones that could stay here to see their creator. Along with what other pokèmon were created during the pulse."

"Other Pokèmon?"

"Yes other Pokèmon, Dannie saw a few very large rodents; running outside during the night." Jack gestured to where the western door was. "But if it helps we'll put up the compulsion wards against news reporters if they don't go."

"Lily's daughter is sure causing quite a bit of chaos isn't she?"

"Takes after Lily that way." One of the porters snorted. "Or wasn't she the one to bring the mundane-born back to the Queen and sovereign rule."

"I can't wait for the ministry to be tried treason." Someone gleefully told.

"Holy Hecate! Guys did you hear what happened at Hogwarts!" A night nurse ran in full throttle gripping a Daily prophet in their right hand.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

And then a step to the right~

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The next Morning

Harriette woke up early at the nudging of her friends. It was time for the take-off everyone was full-sized, she eased out of bed. After alerting the front desk of where they were going to be, they went out to the front doors.

A flurry of stretching wings and scratching feet greeted the group as soon as the doors closed behind them as a giant dust devil whipped up as they went to the sky.

"I guess everyone is leaving today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your release date is today so you're going home."

"Ya, but you make it sound like we're not going to visit."

"You are?" Harriette was confused. Who did they have to visit? Was their mom being admitted for their little sister?

"Of course we are. You're my -sorry- our friend why wouldn't we."

Harriette didn't have a reply to that. Just that warmness inside that made her involuntary smile and want to make something. "Let's go find more Pokèmon. Maybe a few Caterpie or something."

They slipped out back in the chaotic activity, waving at a chuckling Dr Freese drinking from a mug.

By the time Dennis had to get his cast removed she created a dozen Caterpie, a few more Bulbasaur that the birds brought back from the creek and a swarm of Poliwag, oh and three Shellder from clams Daisy dug up.

Waving a farewell to the new Pokèmon they made their way towards the hospital.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

In room #12

Nestled in the box was a dozen orange-sized eggs.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm back! Fortunately, I don't own either franchise because that would mean ageing a few decades and/or changing genders.

Hopefully, I never have such a bad case of writers' block again, it was three failed starts to just begin this chapter. But here it is chapter #5.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 _Last time on Poké Mayhem_

Nestled in the box was a dozen orange-sized eggs.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 _General Pov_

Harriette listened as Colin gushed about the photos they got today and that he'll come right over when they finish developing.

"You could make a real-life Pokedex, with all of them." Harriette was awed by the lengths and areas Colin would go too to get a single photo. She didn't think anyone else would wedge their ankles between two branches and hang upside down to get a picture of a nest with Pidgey eggs.

"You really think so?" Colin asked looking down at his camera sceptically. "Grownups at school say it's immature to take pictures all the time."

"What do they know. Their just a bunch of bullies who are angry that they can't take a-a clear picture." Harriette's felt a hot amber spark in her chest at the injustice.

"Heh, that's what my dad says, too." Colin snickered. "Let's do it. A Pokedex- Issue one."

"Okay, think your parents can help? My handwriting isn't all that great at the moment." Harriette scrunched her nose up at the thought of smearing ink all over the bottom of her cast. 'I really need to practice.'

"Mom can! She was a magazine writer before we moved. She always complains that she's bored since we moved." Colin exclaimed as they stood in front of the elevator. "I'll ask her when I get home."

"What are you to gushing about?" A man's voice popped up behind them in jovial tones.

"Dad! You're back from Wales; I have so much to tell you. No, wait you have to guess. Come on guess." Colin bounced around and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hmmm, You decided to take up the bagpipe lessons from your grandfather?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"The ants in the yard have decided to fight back and took over the kitchen?" Colin's dad rubbed his chin like he was stroking an invisible beard.

"Not even close. Come on dad guess."

"I know!" He snapped his fingers. "That creepy fur toy your cousin sent from America really is possessed."

"Nu-uh, wrong again," Colin revealed. "I'm going to take pictures to make a Pokedex"

"Really? What's a Pokedex?" He asked.

"It's an encyclopedia for all the pokemon in the world." Colin gushed as preceded to describe in detail what it did.

Harriette watched as they talked in their little world, taking a few steps back as a hot tacky weight stuck to her lungs. The feeling that leads to a lot of pain afterwards. Swallowing Harriette pushed the button. She thought she got over this, whenever _they_ showed affection to each other in front of her.

She stepped through the doors taking deep breathes as she tried to push it down. The heaviness settled deep her chest then she looked down at the tugging. Daisy jumped on to her shoulder and rubbed her cheek against mine. A smile tugged at her lips that pushed the emotion into the back of her mind.

"Let's go, Daisy. We should check in with Bulbasaur." Harriette shook her head as the doors opened up to her floor.

Making it to her room she was sleepily greeted by Bulbasaur, _"Welcome back Hatchlings. How was your trip?"_ she stretched her front legs as she focused on them.

Harriette stilled at the question, no one ever said that to her before. A warm softness laid across her bones as she described her latest outing. _"We had loads of fun! We found a few sheller and bulbasaur and tons of poliwag. We found more caterpie, I think some are even ready to evolve into metapods they were wrapping themselves in silk. Then w_ _e met Colin and their Dad downstairs so they went home together"._ Harriette said as she looked at the much bigger room that was suddenly much more lonely. It felt too big and it felt intimidating. _"What happened to the other bed?"_

 _"Some nurses came and got it they needed for another floor,"_ Bulbasaur answered as her eyes drifted closed. _"something about an early delivery."_

Harriette frowned at this feeling in her heart. A heavy pressure at the sight of the empty space, it was something she didn't have a name for. 'Am I getting sick?'

 _"Harriette, what's wrong?"_ Daisy asked walking to the end of the bed. Everyone was getting ready for a nap.

 _"Ah, I don't know..."_ Harriette whispered. _"I'm not used to having so much open space where we sleep."_

 _"Feels a bit lonely being in an empty room."_ It was weird since she never cared about being near most people before. _"Maybe we can put something over there to fill the space?"_

 _"Ya, but at least you don't have to worry about waking anyone up in the morning."_ Daisy stretched out beside her hip when she sat down.

 _"Your right. Maybe I can get a few perches so Pidgy and the Sparrow have somewhere high up they can stand."_ Getting into bed she yawned as her eyes drifted shut.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Blinking them open she was in a humid shop crammed full of caged animals, and she was face to face with large amber eyes. Eyes that jostled something deep in her. They reflected the same expression she had at the Dursleys.

Looking around she saw a group of redheads in front of a counter and dozens of shining eyes in every cranny staring at her. The clicking of a beak pulled her attention back to the amber eyes. "You want out of here?" Getting a nod Harriette fiddled with the lock until she got frustrated and a thousand locks simultaneously fell to the floor. A screech-

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Harriette. Can you wake up?" Dr Nicholas called out. "Ah, good afternoon."

Harriette looked around confused. 'Where did all the cages go?'

"Harriette, I'm here to introduce your teacher. She's outside the door can she come in?" Dr Nicholas gestured to the door.

"Sure?" She rubbed her eyes. Sitting up when a lady with hair that was browner than red swished at her waist walked in. The waves were pulled away from hazel eyes that were covered in freckles.

"You must be Harriette, My name is Josephine Beatrix. It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms Beatrix." Harriette smiled back. She seemed nicer than the teachers in Surrey.

"I brought along some activities to see where you are in your schooling, is it alright if we start them now?" Beatrix pulled out a few booklets out of a soft leather satchel. "This way I have a better way of teaching you new stuff and not repeating what you already know."

Harriette nodded as she was given a pencil.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 ** _(Two Weeks Later)_**

It was hot, and clouds drifted across the sky lazily and Harriette was bicep deep in a small gurgling brook. Small plumes of dirt kicked up whenever her hand touched the bottom. She was searching for something she glimpsed out of the corner of her eye. _"Do you see it anywhere Daisy?"_

 _"No...maybe it went under a rock?"_ Daisy replied holding a clear glass jar. Watching the water for the flash of colour again. _"There!"_

Harriette lunged with a splash as she went after it. "Got it!" She felt her hand wrap around something she beamed. _"Good eye, Daisy."_

Harriette pulled her hand out to reveal a yellow spotted creature. _"Umm, this isn't a turtle..."_ Getting off her knees she sat on the grass turning the animal this way and that. "What is it?" It had black smooth skin that had lumps on it. Its feet only had three toes on each foot and a short tail. Looking at Daisy who nodded in reply she went to Beatrix.

"What's This?" Harriette held the squirming creature in her hand. A white waterproof glove provided a barrier.

"Hmm?" Beatrix glanced up from her water painting. "That's a non-magical fire salamander, it's an invasive species".

"Invasive species?" Harriette turned it this way and that way. It sure didn't look like something that had a fire in it. No, it was more like something that would touch your foot as it was in the water.

"It means that it was brought from a different place." She washed her brush in a cup. "Make sure you don't touch it with your bare hands, they are toxic."

"Toxic?" Harriette rubbed a finger down its spine. "That means Poisonous, right?"

"Correct. Underneath the yellow spots is where the toxins are produced." She explained as Harriette placed the salamander in a jar Daisy was holding. "They are native to mainland Europe and most likely came here as someone pet."

"Why is it called fire salamander?" Harriette leaned in for a closer look. "It looks really slimy..."

"That's because it's an amphibian, they need water to keep there skin moist or else they will get dehydrated. It's called that because it looks similar to the magical fire salamander which came from the far south and they were mistaken to be born from fire. They most likely were sleeping in the logs people were using in a fire and when they got warm they ran out of the fire pits giving them their names." Beatrix explained easily.

"Oh, alright that makes sense." Harriette thought for a moment. "Since it's invasive does that mean I can keep it?"

"Yes, it does just be sure to change it soon," Beatrix said. "Put it in school bag so it's not in the sun."

"Okay. Daisy and I are going to look for that turtle we saw early." Harriette readjusted the bag carrying her monitors on her back. Rushing back to the brook she eased her legs in as she started to walk to the middle of the brook. Upstream pidgy was racing the spearow in a multi-loop flight sitting on a flat stone she watched them as brook carry leaves and minnows past her legs.

"Harriette it's time for you to go in for lunch!" Beatrix called towards her. "You can come out later."

"Coming, Ms Beatrix." Harriette pulled herself out. "Daisy, let's go."

Daisy dropped the dandelion leaf before racing after her. _"What about that turtle, Harriette!"_

 _"It's a turtle it can't go_ _far,"_ Harriette scooped up bag that contained her work and the salamander. _"They can't run or anything and there a grate_ blocking the way to the Thames."

Racing inside they made it to the elevators before Ms Beatrix could leave. "Bye Ms Beatrix!" They waved as she went out into a nurses lounge. Making their way to their room they took out the salamander and placed the bag on the desk hook. Looking at the bed then at the jar she grimaced before sitting on the floor. Pulling it out of the jar she closed her eyes. 'Charmander, charmander..."

Warmth flickered then spread through her as she thought in detail what a charmander was like. Heat slipped down to her hand and the glow began. Weight and heat filled her lap as she thought about everything she learned about the charmander line. Exhaling she opened her eyes to the small dazed figure of charmander. It-no He was just reaching ten inches in height. Just a hatchling and over a year to grow still.

"Hey Charmander, my names Harriette. Welcome to Aisling hospital, our home." She placed him on the ground gently keeping her close as she watched him wobble.

 _"He's a baby. Why is he a baby?"_ Daisy questioned as she looked at the tiny figure gripping my fingers. _"Is it cause your arm is still hurt? Bulbasaur was full grown."_

 _"I don't think so. Maybe it was just a baby in salamander form."_ Harriette rubbed her thumb against his jaw. Picking him up she went and sat on the bed and pulled off her rucksack. Pulling out the machines and bags she hooked them back onto the stand. _"My bags are almost empty I should probably wait until they can change them."_

 _"Then we can watch the news. Maybe that lady who got in a fight is on!"_ Daisy chipped in happy to stay inside during the hottest hours. _"The window is open so the others can get in."_

Harriette hummed in agreement the window that slides down was open. Turning on the telly they searched for anything.

-Record-breaking temperatures this week. At its peak, the heat will be in its high thirties with low humidity under thirty per cent. So don't expect any showers to cool us down any time soon.-

-So if your planning to go out I advise waiting until later this afternoon. Heatstroke is a very serious condition.-

-Click-

-Thirty-four cases of fatal heatstroke in the last four days. Paramedics were sent to a school in Winchester as a student was not allowed back in during their lunch break.-

-Click-

-Global heatwaves are breaking records, China and Japan have hit the mid-forties in their cities.-

-Click-

-A massive fire in Kent was caused by broken bottles that were throw in a rugby field on the west side of Tonbridge. People have been evacuated as firefighters have been working endlessly to get the flames under control-

-Click-

-An environmental protest has begun in to take over the streets in Paris. After the City warned people to stay indoors because the smog levels have passed 'Dangerous levels'-

-Click-

-A piece of massive chunk ice has broken off the Antarctic shelf yesterday it has been estimated to be the length of Long Island Newyork.-

-Click-

Harriette turned off the telly eyes wide, that wasn't what she was expecting at all. _"Maybe we should stay away from the telly for now."_

"Oh good, you're inside Harriette." Malcom looked in blond curls tight to his head. "We're making everyone stay indoors until at least three. I'll be back later to change your drip bags."

Malcom sprinted to the next room as he checked off something on a writing pad. 'Oh, I can't wait to tell them.'

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 _Break Room a little while later_

"Harriette just made a charmander!" Malcom announced as he walked through the door. He spaced his hands apart to describe the size. "It's so small! I have seen squirrels bigger than that little lizard."

 _"_ So that's what she turned that salamander into," Julia answered between gulps of lemon tea. "Josephine said she caught one in the brook right before they had to come in."

"Oh ya, how's Jacob doing with that mother Bulbasaur," Matilda asked as she dissolved seven cubes of sugar into her thermos. "They seemed to get along just fine when I saw them last." She shoved the sugary solution into the freezer.

"Over the moon, he named her Maria. She sleeps on his bed and everything." Julia cackled at the memory of her housemate. "He splurged his savings on getting the green roof turned into a garden. Our home turned into a hobbit hole. He was planning to plant potatoes this afternoon and yams."

"What has been happening since I was sick!?" Jeremy came in holding multiple old newspapers. Flipping through them he read the headlines. "Hogwarts sent it's students home?! Earthquake in Hogsmeade?! Spells collapsing in the Alleys?" Jeremy slumped into a couch cushion "I was only gone for a week and a half how can something like this happen in such a short amount of time..."

"Welcome back to Earth my fine pox riddled friend." Julia clapped him on the shoulder. "Do I have a story to tell you."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 _With Harriette_

She cut up small pieces of chicken with her fork and gave them to the charmander sitting on the edge tail dangled limply over the side. Munching on a pepper slice she stopped mid-chew as a soft tapping entered the room. Popping a chicken piece in her mouth she got up to follow where the noise was coming from looking in the nest. _'One of the eggs must have tilted over.'_ Harriette shifted the green ombre and speckled eggs to lay in the same direction. Adjusting the box for more sun exposure she went back to eat not seeing another egg twitch at her voice. _"Hey, Daisy do you want to explore the woods after?"_

 _"Didn't we already do that?"_ Daisy questioned beside her; a cherry tomato half in her paw. _"When we found caterpie?"_

 _"We only went in a little way in that day, we mostly stayed on the path,"_ Harriette replied as she kept an eye out for Charmander's tail that swished slightly. " _We could get Dennis and Colin and make it an afternoon exploration. We would be in the shade and the breeze I know there's a pond with a brook in there somewhere too."_

 _"That sounds nice, our own waterpark."_ Daisy was into the idea now. _"We would cool-"_

Daisy was cut off when a girl bushy hair was wheeled past with bandages around her right leg. "Mom I'm fine. It's just a little cut."

"Hermione, please this is for the best. You shouldn't bruise to such a degree from knocking your leg against or bleed so much I thought you cut open a vein." A woman with the same hair done in a bun pleaded. "We have to figure out what is wrong. Staying here is the best option for doing so."

"But I'm not sick! Please, can we just go home." Hermione argued. "I'm probably just low on vitamins or something."

Harriette watched as they hooked up the crying girl's monitor at the nurse's station. A new member of the long-term floor and an unhappy one at that. She didn't understand everyone here was so nice even Alec is after his pot of coffee.

"I don't want to stay in this stupid place!" Hermione yelled causing Harriette to flinch farther behind the doorway. The light in her room started to flicker with the beginning of her tantrum. "You can't make me stay here it's imprisonment!"

"Hermione, stop acting like a child! You will be staying and you behave yourself!" The woman put her foot down causing Hermione's mouth to snap shut as her mother's expression went razor sharp. "This is for your own good, I won't be having you cause the people here any grief you hear?" Hermione nodded in silence. "Hermione, do you hear me?"

"Yes, mom". Hemione spoke looking down at her lap. The light burnt out with a puff of blue smoke filling it.

"Good. Now I have some paper to finalize downstairs." The woman sighed as she smoothed out her pants and took a step back. "Your father and I won't see you until this weekend I'll phone to get your room number."

Harriette quickly stepped away from the door as Hermione's mother walked past with the sharp clack-clack-clack of her heels. Peaking out Harriette stared as they put her in the across from one of the Andreos triplets; Adalaide's room if she remembered correctly. Looking back at the wide eyes of the trio she eased away from the door and picked up Caterpie and charmander. They'll make a break for floor Oasis incase tantrums weren't the only thing in common with Dudley she had. Nodding towards the elevator they stepped out of the room, they winced when they saw a bed blocking their normal route. They had to go past Hermione's room which was the opposite of what they wanted.

Gulping they walked closer to the room on the other corner side, one foot in front of the other she passed the new girl's door. Harriette almost exhaled in relief when she heard it, crying and not Dudley fake tears but true sorrow. 'Ah, peppermint sticks.' Shoulder's slumped as she turned around the IV stand wheels making a high squeak.

"Who's there?" Unblemished hands rubbed at swollen hazel as she looked over to where Harriette was shuffling nervously in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"Harriette...You um...sounded like you could use some company?" The reply dragged off at Hermione's stare. "I-I mean only if you want some, that is, we could leave if you want us too."

"Sure." She wiped her eyes as she spoke. "Thank-you."

"No problem." Harriette waited for her to speak.

Hermione opened her mouth then closed with a snap. "I'm Hermione," She confessed her face tinting pink. "I'm sorry you had to see that, I just don't want to be forgotten in the hospital again."

"Again?" Harriette focused her attention. "They left you?"

"Ya...Mother wanted a boy but got me instead. Once I got sick she saw it as a way to get rid of me and try for a boy." Hermione admitted as she pulled her knees under her chin. "This is the first place that would take me with the incidents." She gestured to her lightbulb looking out the window.

"Oh, you mean magic." Harriette relaxed waving at Daisy and the others to come in. "Like how I teleported to a roof."

"Magic?" Hermione denied. "What do you mean? Magic isn't real."

"Sure it is." Harriette countered. "When you're scared or mad you feel something well up then something happens in your favour, no matter what is going on."

"A classmate stole my piece of cake at school once and it blew up. I thought someone put a firecracker under it." Hermione tugged on her sideburns before looking at her, eyes red and hopeful. "They did it before with my lunches."

"My cousin did the same thing. He liked throwing them in peoples drinks or soup."

"Is magic really real?" She whispered. "You're not joking."

"Of course it's real." Harriette nodded down to the Pokemon peaking beyond her skirt. "How else would I meet Daisy and the others?"

Hermione's jaw went slack as she noticed the cluster behind Harriette. "What are those?"

"Pokemon."

"A what?"

"Pokemon. Do you know the show? It's on every morning."

Hermione rapidly shook her head. "I'm not allowed to watch T.V, Mother says it'll rot my brain."

"Huh, well this is Daisy, Pidgy, Spearow, Caterpie and Charmander." She pointed to each one. "They are Pokemon."

Hermione squinted at them head tilted. "I never saw a book with any of these 'Pokemon' before can I observe them?"

"Observe?" Harriette shoulder's stiffened. "What do you mean by observing?"

"So I can see what they eat, what they do, how fast they are." Hermione was leaning to the right to get a clearer view of them.

"You mean be a Professor. Sure if they don't mind I don't." Harriette relaxed. "It's up to them though."

Malcom walked in eyebrows furrowed followed by another nurse pushing a cart for blood work. "Oh! This is where you are Harriette, can you go back to your room? I'll be right with you once I get Hermione here settled in." He nudged them out the door.

Harriette hummed as Malcom pulled up a chair to Hermione's bedside. "Hermione your parents have decided-" She looked to if any of the triplets were in before heading back.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Plopping down on the mattress she huffed. _"Well, we may have a new friend. Although she's a bit serious isn't she?"_

 _"Sorta awkward too, she didn't even say hello back when we greeted her."_

 _"I noticed that too maybe next time? She didn't reply to half the stuff I said." Harriette pondered as she watched the Charmander's tail strengthen as she helped him lift it off the ground. "Maybe she was in shock?"_

They all shrugged before moving to different topics. Harriette shivered. Fog scarcely visible with each breath she exhaled, frost crept over the window frames. Fans went on the fritz blowing a torrent of icy air. The Iv lines stiffened as their remaining contents froze, machines beeping out. Rapid steps snapped against the floor.

 _"_ Harriette?!" Malcom yelped as he opened the glass door. "Holy Giai it's freezing in here!" He rushed to the window pulling it open letting in a heavy breeze hot air. Pushing a clip on his collar as he checked over Harriette. "Dr Nicholas? It happened in Harriette's room also. All the systems need to be rebooted. Yes, sir. Of Course."

He disconnected the wires and tubes as he spoke to Harriette. "Harriette is there anywhere you want to go well Jeremy fixes the things in your room?"

"Outside?" Harriette shivered, letting a cascade of goose bumps cover her arms she grabbed the nest and heat lamp. "Somewhere with sunshine?"

"Of course." He threw out the frozen containers. "Let's go to the nurses' station to hook everything up again, then you can go down to the patio."

Harriette followed him quickly leading Daisy and the others through the chilly halls. Placing Charmander on the counter so the I.V can be reconnected. She kept a close eye on him as he wobbled around taking his first steps. Tail whipping in excitement causing him to stumble from the motion, he made his way back to Harriette's grasp.

"Can you watch the eggs while I'm outside?" Harriette asked Matilda who nodded before plugging the lamp in at the front desk.

"Be back in before supper Harriette". Malcom said throwing the empty wrappers away.

"Alright." They made a beeline for the patio and the summer heat. "Be back in a bit,"

Speed walking around corners she didn't see the person before colliding with them. "Oof." Bouncing back she heard a grunt from the other person.

 _"Harry are you all right?"_ Daisy was at her side in an instance.

 _"I'm fine. Just didn't see them."_ Harriette replied getting up as the adult rushed past them smelling of cigarette smoke.

 _"Stupid human!" Daisy called after them. "There's no running in the halls!"_

Rubbing her tail bone she pasted the almost empty cafe and pushed open the door to welcomed heat. Looking around for a place for them, she saw a U shaped bench that was two people wide half was covered in shade. Walking to a corner in the sun she let a hiss and sign as she sat on the hot stone bench, letting her back press she let charmander down on the space between her and the bench. Lifting her arm to let caterpie onto the nearby bush.

 _"Harry we're going to the fields." the female Spearow said. "There's an upstart trying to boss the others around."_

 _"Alright, take care, don't push yourselves"._ Harriette said before they flew off. Pidgy started to scratch at the grass sending a locust jumping towards charmander who swallowed it whole in one go.

 _"Up!" Charmander climbed up her knee._

 _"Don't worry Harry we'll watch him," Daisy assured. "We'll be close by."_

Nodding than looking upwards to see the pidgy sitting in their nests or racing each other; she let the warmth and noise relax her until she drifted off.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Harriette opened her eyes to meet amber once again. They looked much better than last time; brighter. They seemed tired and Harriette felt she knew the heat was the problem.

Around them were fields and trees that slumped dangerously. She had the nagging feeling that the bare ground in the distance was supposed to be covered in ice. All in a row metal posts went into the distance, signs hung from the tops with unknown words. They pressed against her side trying to absorb some of the cold air that came off her. "I can give you some cold so the heat doesn't affect you as much." They nod and Harriette felt the constant chills flow into her amber eyed companion.

They seemed lighter than before like a weight was lifted off of them. Stronger.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Harry!" A familiar voice called out. Snapping Harriette out of her nap in the sun.

Looking around she saw the familiar satchel carrying figure at the doors.

"Bao!" Harriette felt glee burst in her like a thousand butterflies. She swung her legs off the bench.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I couldn't find you after we got evacuated from Hogwarts. Then when I got home I heard the news and snuck out to see you. "

"What if you get in trouble?" Harriette swallowed the lump in her throat. "They'll send you away to that place again."

"Hah, they can't it's been shut down for the foreseeable future. So they can't even if they wanted too." Bao grinned in victory. "Anyway look what I got."

Bao pulled out his satchel three-game cartridges: A glittery clear blue, glittery gold and metallic silver. The bottom of their stickers was gone completely and the tops faded so completely that the word POKEMON was barely visible.

"Are those?"

"Yep, new Pokemon games. With one hundred new Pokemon."

Harriette squeaked as she looked at them. "Oh! I have something to show you to, someones I mean."

"Did you make a friend?" Bao looked extremely happy about it.

"Yep, her name is Daisy. Daisy, where are you! I have someone you have to meet!"

A flash of yellow and rustling branches. Bao gasped beside her as Daisy ran out of the greenery and jumped onto her shoulder.

 _"Who's that?" Daisy stared back at Bao._

 _"This is Bao. He introduced me to Pokemon." Harriette answered. "He's the one that helped me when I was with the Dursleys"._

 _"Ohhh, I thought he would be taller." Daisy cocked her head ears twitching. "Around eight feet or something."_

 _Harriette snickered. "I don't think people get that big."_

"Pikachu. It's a Pikachu. Harry, it's a Pikachu". Bao repeated. "Stars above us, a real Pikachu."

"This is Daisy". Harriette said. "The others are running around."

Bao slumped onto the bench, cartridges falling to limp fingers.

Harriette chatted with Bao who slowly nodded or answered, he started perking up by the time pidgy and charmander came back with full stomachs. Gleefully Harriette watched him boot up his Gameboy Advance with the gold cartridge slotted in. Although she couldn't read the dialogue through the game Bao translated everything out loud.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 ** _Bao's house in Surrey_**

Bao flopped onto the couch, exhausted and emotionally drained from the visit. He let out a shuddering breath as rummaged through his satchel and pulled out his grandfather's laptop. Scratched, nicked and completely faded from its original blue colour; the five-pound machine was older than him. Listening to the hum of the fans as it turned on followed by the welcome chime. He clicked through his documents impatiently looking through two hundred years of files each with files of their own dozen.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing in the news about Pokemon except movie trailers.

Pokemon didn't exist but somehow someway they did now. And the little girl he grew to consider his sister found them.

The lock clacked open and he stuffed the laptop into his bag and pulled out his walkmen. Turning the music on full blast before they entered the room he rolled on his stomach, eyes closed.

"Ugg, Bao no wonder you didn't pick up." His mother tugged off his earphones with her empty hand. "You're going to go deaf before your thirty listening to your music this load."

"Sorry, mom". Bao mumbled. "Can I go to see Harry before supper?"

"Alright, I'll come with you so all of us can get something to eat." She walked upstairs. "Just let get out of the suit."

Bao rushed down the streets towards Harriette's old address. Quickly he turned down Private Drive and the empty house.

"Bao, slow down." She huffed as she stepped beside his still form. "What happened here?"

Across the front of the house in dripping red spraypaint were the words: Monsters and Child Abusers.

"Hello, who are you?" A woman's voice said to the mother's left.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But do you know what happened here?" She gestured trailing off at the neighbours' expression. "A little girl lived here she was friends with my son..."

"You must have been out of town." She continued at Bao's mother's confirmation. "The little girl here was brutally attacked by her cousin and was sent to the hospital in critical condition. Such a sad story isn't it?" The neighbour yammered on and on perfectly happy to talk about such news. "Such a pity Petunia had such a nice garden now it's all gone into the stomachs of those strange birds."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 ** _Aisling Hospital_**

Harriette flicked the heat lamp on low illuminating the nest of green splotched eggs. Wet hair in short twin braids from the shower, she blew away a drop of water hanging from her nose.

 _"Harry lets watch the news maybe it'll cool down tomorrow". Daisy called from the bed fur fluffed up._

 _"Sure, be there in a sec." Shifting the box sightly she nodded. "Alright let's see what's on."_

-Click-

-There's a strong cold front in the upper reaches of northern Canada travelling east towards Greenland. Winds 150 kilometres per hour are travelling along the northern coast freezing the shore and turning the smaller islands into ice islands double the circumference.-

-Click-

-Temperatures soaring throughout the week. Its confirmed London will be in the forties by Thursday-

-Click-

-Humidity is rising in Ireland.-

-Click-

-Death of Suburbia? Prime minister Cherie Swan has passed two laws today. One that puts a decrease in taxes to high-rise buildings and an increase on suburbia builders until 2020. She hopes it will help quickly decrease the countries energy consumption as suburban communities use the most energy. The other is part of a series of green projects to lower our carbon footprint.-

-I think they passed that first one because of the city blackouts happening today. If I was stuck in a dark non-air conditioned room with a bunch of old men I didn't like I would pass it too.-

-Seconded, although moving into one of the ten new skyscrapers going up would pull anybody in. Heavens know I would after my buildings air conditioning stopped this morning.-

-Green Spiral Towers or Vertical Forests is what the first part they're called made out of eco-friendly materials and systems. Each floor will have anywhere from Fifty to seventy-five apartment per floor depending on how many bedrooms each has. All ten will have solar panel windows and the balconies will have native plant species growing on them. The first should be up before December and planted by next summer.-

-What's with the plants? I understand solar panels, cause yay energy I don't have to pay for but wouldn't plants would be useless?-

-From what I read there for absorbing pollution and blocking noise.-

-Ohh, sign me up. A quiet city centre apartment with air conditioning sounds is a dream come true. I hope there are pretty flowering plants included cause all I have is gnarly pine that scratches by the bedroom window. Let me tell you after a scary movie that's the last thing I want to hear.-

-That's just the first part of it the other all commercial buildings or any roofs with a degree under twenty and under fifty years old have to be outfitted with a green roof.-

-That's going to have quite a few people upset.-

-Click-

-Cats have gone missing citywide, it's unknown who or what the culprits are but a warning to cat owners everywhere don't let your cats outside.-

-Click-

-Peta has been fined 1,00,000 euro after members were caught releasing invasive carp species that were stolen from an aquarium into Scottish rivers on Friday evening.-

-Click-

-China has declared an environmental emergency as the city smog level make it impossible for people to go outside.-

-Click-

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Harriette opened her eyes to Amber. Around there resting place the top small ice float them was water, salty smelling water. Other chunks of ice floated in the distance, cracking apart, melting away.

Amber eyes was doing well. Their tail feathers were brighter and longer. The black was leaving pure white behind. They were taller by two hand widths.

"What happened to all the ice? Oh, that makes sense."

Sticky air brushed against them where it was supposed to be crisp and cool. Harriette's nose scrunched up as the humidity clung to her skin.

"Do you want more cold?" She asked her feathered companion who admittedly answered with a smooth bob of their head. "Sure."

Icy blue frost tipped their feather as more cold transferred between the two of them.

Their feathers ruffled wings stretched out and they took flight in a high arch.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Opening her eyes to the early morning sun. Harriette slowly eased her way making sure not to wake up the bed occupants. Mouth dry and knocking that pulled her from her sleep making her aware that her bladder felt it was going to burst. sighing in relief when she got her arm from underneath Daisy and Charmander. Feet recoiling from the ground she eased sore bones into a standing position.

'It's going to one of those days isn't.' She glanced at the wheelchair folded up by her bed. Pain lanced up her leg to her shoulder then down again. 'Ya, it's one of those days.'

* * *

A/N: It's finally done!


End file.
